


L'étoile d'araignée

by Leptitloir



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Queer Themes, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptitloir/pseuds/Leptitloir
Summary: "Ça a commencé comme ça, un jour où le soleil réchauffait nos peaux. Et tu sais ça fait un an maintenant, et parfois je regrette un peu. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision."C'est Xion qui rencontre Naminé, Naminé qui rencontre Xion. Le lycée, les études. La beauté des émois et tout ce qui se cache derrière.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic longue, commencée il y a plus d'un an, que j'ai enfin terminée pendant le camp nano d'Avril. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail de réécriture, mais comme j'ai trois chapitres fin prêts je commence à poster tout ça maintenant.
> 
> Cette fanfic a vu le jour suite à un défi lancé sur ff.net, et elle devait respecter plusieurs consignes que je vais préciser ici (pour ce que je m'en souviens, parce que j'avoue que je me suis vraiment éloigné de la thématique de base) :  
> \- Thème : Héros et mécréants. (Ça rentre ... plus ou moins ... mouais ?)  
> \- Un personnage doit écrire un post-it à un moment.  
> \- Un personnage doit fermer une porte à la fin de la fanfic.
> 
> Bref ! Cette fois c'est du Yuri, ça commence tout doux sans trop d'action et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Ça a commencé comme ça, un jour où le soleil réchauffait nos peaux. Il aurait pu pleuvoir, neiger, grêler. J'aurais pu te rencontrer la nuit, dans les rues, le bus, la foule. En sortant d'une librairie ou en entrant dans un musée. J'aurais pu, mais on s'est rencontré de jour, le soleil brûlait et on attendait dans un parc. Et puis c'est pas important au final, parce que l'histoire reste la même. S'aurait était les mêmes rires, oui, les mêmes sourires et les mêmes pleures sur notre chemin, les mêmes mots, les mêmes roses, les mêmes épines._

_Mais quand je t'ai rencontrée le soleil réchauffait nos peaux, et pour moi ça compte._

_Et tu sais ça fait un an maintenant, et parfois je regrette un peu. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision._

 

xoxoxox

« - Elle arrive bientôt ta cousine ?

\- Elle est dans le métro, y en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Mouais. »

14h 57 indiquait le téléphone de Xion. A une époque elle aurait vérifié sa montre, mais elle n'en utilisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Avec son portable, plus besoin d'encombrer son poignet.

Axel s'étira comme un chat ensommeillé, ses membres interminables craquant consécutivement – d'abord les épaules, puis les poignets, enfin les index qu'il rabattait – pour le plus grand malheur de la noiraude. Elle grimaça, profondément rebutée par le son sinistre, et il lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse. Face à eux, Roxas envoyait nombre de messages à la cousine précédemment mentionnée.

« - Nami est sortie du métro, elle arrive ! » Le blondinet s'exclama enfin, tout sourire.

« - C'est pas une rapide. » Son opposé rouquin soupira.

« - On avait dit 15h heure. Elle est dans les temps. »

En retrait face au deux mal peignés, Xion savourait le contacte simple de l'herbe humide sous ses doigts. Ses petites mains s'enfonçaient sous la verdure pour y chercher la terre, ses pieds déchaussés suivaient le mouvement. L'ombre du tilleul ne suffisait pas à calmer la chaleur de l'été, alors elle venait chercher la fraicheur au plus bas.

A dire vrai, le jeune trio n'attendait pas depuis si longtemps – une demi-heure tout au plus – mais la grande tige déplorait leur place en plein soleil. Pour peu, il aurait retiré le débarreur qui lui couvrait le torse s'il n'avait pas craint les foudres des parents qui promenaient leurs gosses tout près. Axel n'aimait pas la chaleur étouffante de cette saison. En compensation, il pouvait supporter l'hiver dans une tenue tout aussi simple sans jamais se plaindre du froid mordant sur sa peau. Roxas en profitait pour se blottir contre lui, lui ayant attribué la fonction officielle de bouillote.

« - Elle est dans le parc. » Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de se décider à appeler sa cousine. « Nami ? T'es entrée par où ?

\- Si elle a pris l'entrée la plus proche du métro, elle doit être près du parc pour les gosses.

\- Y a des attractions autour de toi ? Non, des trucs plus simple, genre une balançoire et une toile d'araignée géante. Si, le truc en corde là ! Oui ! » Il se tourna vers la brunette, éloignant le combiné. « Par où elle doit passer pour arriver ici ?

\- Le chemin qui contourne la toile. Elle tardera pas à nous voir. » Elle désigna Axel avant d'ajouter. « Elle peut pas nous rater.

\- Pardon ? »

Roxas éclata de rire sous le regard faussement offusqué du géant enflammé, puis transmis brièvement les indications à leur invitée. Il raccrocha ensuite avant de fourrer le téléphone dans sa poche.

Quelques minutes plus tard Naminé se tenait devant eux, enveloppée dans une robe blanche et légère en accord avec la saison. Le souffle salvateur d'un vent frai balayait son visage à coup de cheveux blond platines, et elle pesta avant de les caler plus ou moins efficacement derrière son oreille. Roxas se leva immédiatement pour la saluer.

« - T'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

\- Ça va. Je me repère à peu près avec ça. » Elle agita son téléphone.

« - Ok. Alors t'as fini de t'installer ?

\- Il me reste des cartons à vider, mais rien dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat.»

Axel et Xion échangèrent un regard convenu, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers la petite nouvelle. A vrai dire, les deux ne connaissaient rien de plus que le nom de la jeune fille – et son lien de parenté avec le gamin blond des blés – puis qu'elle vivait jusqu'alors à plus de 500 kilomètres d'ici. Quand il avait appris qu'elle emménageait dans le coin pour sa première année d'étude, Roxas avait immédiatement insisté pour la présenter à ses amis, histoire de lui donner quelque points de repères au milieu de cette vaste ville inconnue. Bien sûr, les deux autres membres du trio avaient approuvé l'idée. Aucune raison de refuser.

« - Rox ! » L'allumette s'exclama au bout de quelques minutes, les deux cousins bavardant joyeusement sans se soucier de leurs camarades. « T'avais pas prévu de nous la présenter, à la base ? »

Roxas s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, perdu, puis se repris immédiatement.

« - Désolé ! » Il se tourna, désigna tour à tour les personnes qui l'entouraient, les désignant tour à tour. « Naminé, Axel, Xion.

\- Enchanté. » La noiraude répondu simplement, tentant un sourire avenant.

« - C'est de famille la petite taille ?

\- Ax ! »

L'outré croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant, mais sa semblable s'amusa de la remarque.

« - Et toi, tu nous voir encore depuis là-haut ? »

Axel sourit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour décider qu'il aimait bien la gamine, et il tapota le sol près de lui pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir sur l'herbe près d'eux. Sans se faire prier, elle vint se caler au milieu de la joyeuse troupe, relevant sa robe pour ne pas la coincer sous ses jambes. Xion nota combien ses gestes étaient calmes, à la fois simples et minutieux, parfois lents et calculés. Elle semblait réfléchir chaque mouvement, les exécutait avec ce même soin qu'elle insufflait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait. Des mots propres clairement énoncés, sans aucune précipitation.

 

xoxoxox

« - Et donc, voici la fameuse étoile d'araignée.

\- Ta gueule, Axel.

\- Xy, ton vocabulaire ! » La taquina gentiment le rouquin.

Plantée devant l'immense jeu entremêlé de cordages, Xion baissa précipitamment les yeux au sol, embarrassée. Passé presque une heure à échanger des questions plates et banales, juste de quoi nouer un début de relation correcte, le petit groupe s'était ensuite dirigé vers le parc pour enfant en quête de boissons fraiches. Bien sûr, l'autre asperge n'avait pas pu retenir cette saleté de remarque qu'il lâchait chaque fois que le trio se baladait dans le coin.

« - L'étoile d'araignée ? » Naminé se tourna vers la benjamine du groupe, intriguée.

« - C'est rien.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle appelait les toiles d'araignée, quand elle était petite. » L'épouvantail reprit.

« - Vraiment ? »

Dans les faits, Axel ne connaissait pas Xion du temps où elle employait – à tort – cette expression. Il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Roxas, qui connaissait la jeune fille depuis les classes de primaire. Il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Intimidée, la concernée jouait nerveusement avec ses bracelets en simili cuir.

« - Ça date. »

Devinant son malaise, Naminé n'insista pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Roxas était de retour, les bras chargés. Il cala dans chacune des paires de main une canette encore glacée tout juste sortie du frigo des commerçants. Coca pour Axel et lui, Ice-tea pour Xion, Fanta pour la nouvelle. Le plus grand attaqua sa boisson d'une main, l'autre enroulée autour de la taille du blondin. Son pouce redessinait inlassablement les plis de son tee-shirt. Les deux oiseaux concentrés l'un sur l'autre, la plus timide saisit l'occasion qui se présentait et relança à son tour la conversation.

« - T'es en MANAA, du coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Et t'en a pour longtemps ?

\- Un an, c'est juste une prépa pour accéder aux écoles. »

Elle apprit par la même occasion que la princesse blanche avait tenté des stages dans les établissements de sa ville d'origine, mais qu'aucun ne l'avait vraiment satisfaite. D'où sa présence ici, à des kilomètres de chez elle. Le déplacement lui coutait, ce nouvel environnement l'effrayait un peu, mais elle ne s'était pas rétractée pour autant. Elle aurait dû partir pour intégrer les écoles d'art, de toute façon. Alors, à un an près …

« - Et toi tu es encore au lycée, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Ouais, comme Roxas.

\- Tu sais déjà où tu iras l'an prochain ?

\- Pas vraiment. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être en Lettres Modernes. J'aime bien le français et la littérature en général. »

Les études supérieures, Xy préférait ne pas y penser. En dix-sept ans d'existence, elle n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée de parcourt, encore moins de métier. Pas de projet autre que celui de flemmarder dans son lit à dévorer des livres, des mangas et des séries animées. Ses parents trouvaient qu'elle manquait d'ambition, mais c'était plutôt l'avenir qui manquait de repères. C'était flou, le futur. Incertain. Alors la noiraude préférait le mettre de côté.

« - Roxas m'a dit qu'il comptait partir en prépa, s'il le pouvait.

\- Il y pense. » Xion confirma, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Mais il ira surtout là où il pourra voir Axel régulièrement. »

Elle sourit. Devant eux, le couple se bousculait joyeusement. Axel se penchait parfois pour embrasser furtivement Roxas et récupérer les restes de sa boisson au coin de ses lèvres. Les « C'est sucré » et « T'as déjà ta propre canette et en plus c'est moi qu'ai payé » leur parvenaient clairement. Faute de trouver de quoi converser, les deux spectatrices observaient leurs camarades en échangeant des sourires entendues, amusées. Xy ne s'était jamais révélée vraiment douée pour taper la discute, de toute façon. Mais ces mimiques brièvement partagées, c'était déjà une forme de communication accessible. Elle devinait dans le regard de Naminé une bienveillance qui la mettait à l'aise.

 

xoxoxox

Toujours rien. Roxas soupira, puis tourna la tête vers Xion. Elle ne semblait pas plus avancée que lui. Lassé, le duo s'accorda mentalement sur une pause et ils quittèrent le rayon disque du magasin, puis le magasin lui-même. Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, rattrapant la semaine de canicule qu'ils venaient d'affronter. S'ils avaient su, les deux amis auraient piqué parmi les sweets à capuche d'Axel avant de quitter son appart plutôt que de miser sur un « Mais non tu verras, ça va passer, la météo a dit 35° pour cet aprem ».

« - On va jamais trouver ! » Se lamenta pitoyablement le blond.

« - C'est bon, t'as encore trois jours pour lui faire une surprise.

\- On reprend demain.

\- On aura qu'à sortir après, les magasins ferment pas avant 19h. »

La jeune fille se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre à l'avance. C'était bien beau – et tout naturel – de vouloir fêter ses deux ans avec la grande tige, mais ça n'était à trois jours de la date fatidique qu'il fallait commencer à chercher son cadeau.

« - Et en dehors de la musique, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire ?

\- Je sais pas, il en parle jamais.

\- Tu connais pas ses gouts ?

\- Je suis pas paumé à ce point. » Le garçon blond secoua la tête. « Mais je sais pas ce qu'il aimerait recevoir.

\- Et tu peux pas, genre … Lui trouver un tee-shirt de sa série préférée ?

Roxas hésita quelques secondes puis secoua négativement la tête.

« - Bof. Ça fait pas couple.

\- Ça veut dire quoi au juste, faire couple ?

\- T'offrirais un tee-shirt Gravity Falls à quelqu'un pour lui dire Je t'aime ?

\- Au moins, ça montre que tu le connais. »

Le déluge s'apaisant enfin, les oisillons quittèrent le métro qui leur servait jusqu'alors d'abri. L'air chargé en moiteur n'avait rien d'agréable, mais c'était toujours mieux que de finir trempés, même si les épis du blond se régalaient de l'humidité. Il avait une sale gueule, avec sa tignasse épaissie et hérissée droit vers le ciel.

« - On continue ?

\- Laisse, ça va bientôt fermer. On aura qu'à y retourner demain. » L'ange des blés se tourna vers sa camarade. « Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils pouvaient bien gâcher leur soirée à trainer dans des magasins paumés entre deux rues mal famées, elle le suivrait. Xion passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Roxas- et inversement – depuis tellement longtemps, c'était devenu naturel de faire les choses ensemble, peu importait lesquelles. Peu comptait l'activité, c'était souvent la présence de l'autre qui les motivait à trainer leur carcasse hors des murs de leur maison. Trainer à deux, parler à deux, geindre à deux, s'énerver à deux, pourrir Axel à deux. C'était toujours plus marrant, à deux.

Alors qu'ils contournaient les rues commerçantes pour rejoindre le tram, Roxas redressa soudain la tête, piqué d'une idée qui lui revenait subitement.

« - Au fait ! Donne ton tel !

\- Hein ? » La noiraude lui fila le combiné sans attendre la réponse.

\- Nami voulait ton numéro pour te demander un truc dont vous aviez parlé, la dernière fois.

\- T'aurais pu le lui donner direct.

\- J'avais pas ton accord. »

Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas en train de le lui demander, en attrapant son portable pour y enregistrer le numéro de l'étudiante. Mais ils en avaient convenu entre eux des années auparavant, le blond ne devait jamais filer les coordonnées de la brunette sans son autorisation. Ça datait du collège, en quatrième, quand il avait fait passer ledit numéro à Hayner, un de leurs camarades de classe. Une histoire de drague maladroite qui s'était soldée par un rude râteau. Il était gentil, le gamin, mais Xion l'avait trouvé affreusement envahissant.

« -Et elle voulait quoi exactement ?

\- Elle me parlait de manga et de piaf, j'ai pas tous compris. Mais tu devais lui prêter quelque chose.

\- Ah, Punpun ! »

Punpun, soit le personnage principal d'un de ses mangas favoris. Elles en avaient brièvement discuté, encore deux rires discrets à l'intention du couple d'ébouriffés. Xion sourit. Elle n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les gens, se satisfaisait parfaitement des après-midi, des soirées et des nuits qu'elle passait avec Axel et Roxas. Mais l'attention que Naminé lui portait la touchait, et elle voulait au moins essayer de la lui rendre.

Et puis, ça lui ferait toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuter d'Asano.

« - Putain, ça recommence ! »

Alors que le déluge les aspergeait à nouveau, les deux lycéens se promirent mentalement de ne plus jamais quitter l'appartement sans un parapluie. Au moins un sweet autour de la taille. N'importe quoi pour leur couvrir la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?  
> Rendez-vous d'ici une semaine pour le prochain chapitre !
> 
> Ah, et je précise en passant, l'oeuvre dont Xy parle avec Roxas c'est Bonne nuit Punpun, d'Inio Asano. Et c'est très bien. Très très bien.


	2. Chapitre deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà le chapitre deux, qui n'arrive pas trop tard pour une fois. En vrai il est prêt depuis un moment, comme les trois prochains chapitres, mais j'essaye de garder un peu d'écart entre les publications.  
> Normalement il se passe plus de choses là, ça commence à bouger. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_C'était facile de te parler. Ça m'intimidait au début, tu sais, parce que tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux bleus plein d'attention et je me sentais minuscule. J'avais l'impression de dire n'importe quoi. Mais j'y arrivais, et tu souriais à chaque mot. Tu m'écoutais en silence et tu parlais à ton tour, tu t'exprimais avec cette noblesse lente et articulée. On s'est vues une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et j'étais tellement bien avec toi, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes, tu comprends ?_

_Quand je te revoie enrouler tes doigts autour de mes poignets, j'ai envie de partir te retrouver. De faire comme si tout le reste n'avait jamais eu lieu._

xoxoxox

Le café était presque vide, à cette heure. Non pas qu'il était tard, au contraire, le soleil lové derrière les nuages planait haut dans le ciel, mais la plupart des gens travaillaient. Calées dans un coin de la salle, occupant tout l'espace d'une table pour quatre personnes avec leurs sacs, les deux jeunes filles discutaient distraitement. Xion tournait son bâtonnet dans son verre de lait fraise pour y dessiner des tourbillons, Naminé sirotait minutieusement son soda. Parfois, elles se regardaient, et la noiraude ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était plus simple de s'exprimer sans sentir le poids de l'attention, attention qui paradoxalement la flattait.

« - Et ça, tu aimes bien ? »

Tout en parlant, l'étudiante en art lui tendit un de ses écouteurs. La plus jeune s'en saisit, hésitante. Elle dégagea les mèches sagement rangées autour de son visage pour porter l'objet à son oreille, laissant la musique et les mots l'envahir doucement. C'était calme. Agréable. Une voix féminine languissante qui s'étirait le long des notes. L'auditrice hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle appréciait.

« - Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est … »

Xion hésita. Elle aurait bien répondu « joli », mais son manque cruel d'argumentation et de vocabulaire faisait bien pâle figure face aux propos soignés de la princesse blanche. Elle se serait sentie idiote, avec ce simple mot. Seulement, il ne lui en venait pas d'autre.

« - C'est doux. » S'essaya-t-elle à exprimer. « Et lent. »

« Caressant », le mot qui lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Elle le garda pour elle. En face, la blonde hocha la tête avant de couper la musique.

« - J'écoutais ça hier en terminant le projet que je dois rendre pour Mardi. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

\- Ah ? »

Naminé avait pensé à elle. Cette idée l'étonnait autant qu'elle la touchait. Xion ne se figurait pas qu'on puisse songer à sa bouille en dehors de sa présence, même si elle pensait souvent aux autres. C'était bizarre, de savoir qu'on existait dans l'esprit des gens sans être près d'eux. Il y avait, quelque part dans la tête de l'artiste, une image d'elle personnelle et singulière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une photo certainement déformée, miroir tordu de la vérité, miroir quand même. Comment Nami l'imaginait-elle ?

« - Oui. » Toujours ce sourire fin et discret qui allumait ses lèvres et ses yeux. « C'est simple, calme, mais plein d'émotion. Comme toi. »

Simple, calme et pleine d'émotion … La noiraude ne savait pas vraiment si c'était positif, si ça lui correspondait. Roxas aurait su lui dire, lui. Il la connaissait bien. Plutôt que d'y penser, elle avala quelques gorgées de lait fraise, amorça ensuite un mouvement pour s'essuyer, mais figea sa main à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle avait des manières grossières et s'en moquait d'habitude, mais le regard de Naminé sur elle l'encouragea plus tôt à effacer le surplus de boisson avec la serviette en papier qui trainait sur la table.

« - Et tu écoutes quoi d'autre ? » Elle demanda ensuite, ses doigts noués autour du long verre.

\- Ça dépend des périodes.

\- Et en ce moment ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, l'interrogée posa son téléphone à plat sur la table. Elle tapota à la va-vite pour le débloquer, ouvrit une application et le tendit vers son opposée, laissant défiler le nom des dernières musiques écoutées. Xion reconnaissait certains noms – Sleeping at night, Mylène Farmer – d'autres, comme Poets of the falls, lui étaient inconnus.

« - Et toi, hormis Indochine ? »

La cadette rougit un peu. Chaque fois que Nami la surprenait à écouter quelque chose, c'était toujours le même groupe. Pas sa faute, leur dernier album venait de sortir et elle se plaisait à passer en boucles les mêmes musiques pour en graver la moindre parole dans son esprit. Après, elle pouvait les réécouter sans les entendre.

« - Pleins de truc. » Elle marmonna en posant ses lèvres sur le rebord de son verre.

« - Comme quoi ? »

Pas facile, comme question. Les goûts de Xion couvraient nombre de genres, de groupes, de chansons, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant une culture particulièrement développée dans ce domaine. Alors ça la gênait un peu d'en parler, elle ne s'avait pas quoi dire. Plutôt que de répondre, elle emprunta les écouteurs de la blonde pour les brancher sur son propre téléphone, et farfouilla dans son répertoire jusqu'à trouver la chanson qui l'intéressait. Une mélodie qu'elle fredonnait souvent, mais dont elle pouvait être à peu près sûre que l'autre ne la connaissait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Saez chantait  _Roméo et Juliette_  au creux leurs oreilles.

xoxoxox

Xion grimpa les marches de l'escalier par deux, pour finir épuisée au troisième étage. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle chercha le numéro 6, s'approcha de la porte qui le portait fièrement. Une poignée un peu rouillée, un paillasson qui devait trainer là bien avant que Naminé n'emménage. La noiraude commençait à connaitre les lieux, à force. Elle venait parfois après les cours – souvent le mardi parce qu'elle terminait deux heures plus tôt au contraire de Roxas – c'était l'occasion de passer le temps qu'elle ne réservait pas au blond avec sa cousine. Chaque fois, elle lui apportait les tomes de Bonne nuit Punpun par deux, et son hôte lui rendait les deux précédemment prêtés. Elles en parlaient un peu, puis elles changeaient de sujet.

Deux tocs consécutifs contre la porte.

« - J'arrive ! » l'habitante cria depuis le salon.

Un bruit de clef qu'on tournait dans la serrure.

Peu à peu, la conversation se décoinçait doucement entre elles. Les mots venaient plus facilement, leurs échanges s'animaient. Elles riaient beaucoup. Encore, elles parlaient de leur goût. Pour la taquiner, Axel lui disait que c'était toujours comme ça que les couples se formaient, en se cherchant des points communs à aimer à deux. Au début, elle le bousculait pour le faire taire, mais les rires de ses grands yeux vers laissaient la place aux invitations silencieuses. Comme s'il attendait, d'une certainement manière, qu'elle lui annonce quelque chose de délicat. Il était vif d'esprit, le rouquin, bien plus que le reste du groupe. Il comprenait tout avant tout le monde. Mais elle préférait garder ses doutes, pour l'instant.

« - Bonjour. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour offrir un visage familier aux traits soignés comme ceux d'un portrait.

« - Salut ! » L'invitée sourit d'abord, puis se ravisa. « Je te dérange pas, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'attendais. »

Elle l'attendait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendait, puisqu'elles se retrouvaient toujours le mardi. Bien sûr qu'elle l'attendait, puisque Xion lui avait envoyé un énième message pour la prévenir de son passage. Pour être certaine de ne pas déranger, surtout. Mais elle l'attendait, et ce simple constat lui procurait une inexplicable joie.

xoxoxox

« - Tu te rattraperas avec l'anglais.

\- J'ai pas fini dans les temps.

\- Et l'épreuve d'Histoire géo ?

\- J'avais pas appris les croquis. »

Xion soupira longuement, dépitée. Trois épreuves blanches depuis le début de la semaine, trois gros ratés. Novembre se terminait sur une note déprimante.

Assis au milieu d'un rond-point fleuri, Axel et la noiraude conversaient pour faire passer le temps - le temps que Roxas passait enfermé dans une salle minuscule face à son professeur de latin, regrettant déjà son option. Le rouquin séchait son cours d'informatique, Xion en avait fini avec les épreuves blanches pour la journée. Elle aurait dû réviser ses chapitres de philo, sûrement, mais l'envie de flemmarder sur le grand rond d'herbe l'emportait sur sa conscience. Tant pis, elle improviserait une fois face au sujet.

Elle avait la tête un peu trop ailleurs, ces derniers jours.

« - Ax ?

\- Mm ?

\- Comment t'as su que Roxas te plaisait ? »

Elle roula pour s'allonger à plat ventre, le menton planté dans la masse verte. D'ici, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur humide de la terre distraire son esprit anxieux. Les mains près du visage, elle enroula les brins d'herbes autour de ses doigts, observant de si près les milliers de détails figées sur ces fines feuilles émeraude.

« - Pas compliqué, j'aimais passer du temps avec lui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Ça laisse pas vraiment la place au doute. »

Xion hocha – comme elle le pouvait – la tête. Elle arracha les brins les tressa entre eux, les jeta au loin. S'occuper les mains pour mieux s'occuper la tête, comme quand elle jouait avec son stylo pour ne pas écouter les cours soporifiques que leur prof de sciences dispensait l'an dernier.

« - Mais je suppose que la vrai question, c'est Comment t'as su que Roxas te plaisait alors que c'était un garçon ? »

Sans le voir, la noiraude pouvait deviner le large sourire taquin qui venait fendre son trop long visage. Sans constater que son minois de poupée rougissait brièvement, Axel savait qu'il avait vu juste. D'où le sourire. A vrai dire, la question, et la réponse, se révélaient plus compliquées. Roxas était le premier copain du rouquin, mais il doutait déjà bien avant de rencontrer le gamin. Avec les autres, les camarades aux lycées, les rencontres éphémères à la fac, il trouvait un désir flou à mi-chemin entre l'amitié, l'attraction et « autre chose ». Une brume d'attirance qu'aucun mot ne venait éclairer. Et puis Roxas, et plus de brume. Juste la certitude qu'il aimait être avec lui, qu'il aimait son sourire hésitant, qu'il aimait effleurer sa main quand le garçon lui tendait quelque chose. Qu'il aimait tout court, passées les premières semaines de la relation.

« - Alors ? » La noiraude demanda pour le relancer.

« - Idem. J'aimais être avec lui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Y avait pas trente-six possibilités.

\- Mais comment tu pouvais en être sûr ?

\- Je pouvais, pas, j'étais pas sûr, Xy. » Et cette fois, il se redressa pour vraiment la regarder. « Et c'est pas grave. J'en suis pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Elle pouffa légèrement sur ses derniers mots notant la manière théâtrale donc il se désignait lui-même en écartant les bras. « Encore heureux » pensa-t-elle très fort, assez pour qu'il l'entende sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire.

« - Tu m'aides pas.

\- J'ai pas ta réponse. A priori, Naminé te sera plus utile là-dessus. »

Xion rougit. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il savait, mais c'était toujours beaucoup plus gênant de l'entendre le dire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour chercher une repose adéquate, une réplique assez subtile pour le piquer sans le blesser, mais la lycéenne n'avait jamais vraiment brillé de par sa répartie. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage que le rouquin se redressa soudain.

« - Merde. » Il tapota à la vas-vite sur son téléphone.

« - Quoi ?

\- Je vais pas pouvoir attendre Rox'. Faut que j'y aille.

\- Un problème avec ton cours ?

\- Je dois rejoindre un pote pour un travail de groupe. J'avais zappé.

Xion haussa un sourcil, les épaules, puis se rallongea sur la colline en soupirant. Axel l'étonnerait toujours, à pouvoir oublier si facilement l'essentiel malgré son naturel méthodique. Sa trop grande insouciante lui jouait inévitablement quelques mauvais tours – le blondin lui reprochait beaucoup ce manque de sérieux, d'ailleurs.

« - Sérieusement …

\- Dem va me tuer, faut que je parte maintenant » Il se releva, épousseta son jean et enjamba la haie qui épousait la forme du rond-point. « J'enverrai un message à Roxas, désolé !

\- Une préférence pour la tombe ? »

L'allumette sourit malgré lui, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la route.

« - Incinération, sinon je reviens vous hanter tous les deux. »

Xy rit et il fila sur ces derniers mots, la laissant seule avec son nuage d'interrogations.

xoxoxox

Ça n'était pas exactement le meilleur jour pour aller trainer dehors. Le coton gris dans le ciel laissait présager un énième déluge automnale, les rares personnes qui peuplaient les rues se baladaient leur parapluie bien en main – ou pressaient le pas, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas. L'air était humide et lourd, la ville enveloppée sous un voile de gris délavé, les quelques couleurs avalées par le mauvais temps.

Tant pis, Xion et Naminé s'étaient quand même décidées à sortir.

« - Tu veux finir la tablette ?

\- C'est bon, vas-y. »

Souriant, la noiraude se saisit de la dernière ligne chocolatée avant de croquer dedans. Il ne restait désormais plus rien des deux tablettes qu'elles avaient achetées en quittant l'appartement, mais la bouteille de Fanta était encore à moitié pleine. Elle s'en saisit également, délesta le récipient de quelques centilitres, puis le tendit à son amie.

« - T'en veux ? »

La blonde se tourna, hocha la tête puis posa son criterium.

« - Merci. »

Curieuse, la plus jeune se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le carnet qui occupait les genoux de Naminé. Elle avait d'abord cru que la gribouilleuse s'inspirait de la statue non loin d'elles, une de celles qui ornaient l'entrée du jardin, mais les traits sur le papier ne ressemblaient en rien au félin de pierre nonchalamment allongé sur la colonne. Elle y trouva un ensemble de cadres, lesquels semblaient représenter une sorte de bar presque familier. L'image lui rappelait quelque chose.

« - Tu dessines quoi ? » Elle demanda en effleurant le carnet.

« - Juste des croquis. Je fais des recherches pour un projet à rendre dans deux semaines.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ?

\- Reprendre une œuvre connue. Je pensais me baser sur Nighthawks, d'Edward Hopper. Ça te parle ?

\- Ça me dit quelque chose. »

Naminé lui offrit un sourire faible, fragment de tendresse, tout en posant sa main sur sa jambe.

« - Je te montrerai en rentrant. Tu dois sûrement connaitre, on l'étudie parfois au collège. »

Xion hocha la tête, le ventre plein d'étincelles. Les doigts de l'artiste dessinaient de petits huit sur son jean. Elle pouvait sentir ses ongles gratter contre le tissu, la pulpe appuyer plus fort là où les lignes se croisaient, tout près du genou. Et elle s'imagina quelques secondes ce que ce serait de sentir sa main remonter tout doucement le long de sa jambe, et combien ce pourrait être agréable si elle ne portait justement pas ce jean. Son basin s'enflamma tout autant que ses joues.

Elle pria intérieurement pour que Naminé ne soit pas secrètement télépathe, puis vint caler sa tête sur son épaule.

xoxoxox

 _« SA_TI_ _ AN_ _E_ _»_

**« F »**

_« Non_ _»_

**« U »**

_« Bien !_

_SA_TI_ _ AN_UE_ _»_

Xion fixa la feuille que Roxas lui rendit, concentrée. La structure du pendu était déjà en place, la tête et le corps d'un pauvre stick man innocent accrochés au bout de la corde. Il ne lui restait que trois membres à dessiner, soit deux erreurs acceptables. Le O lui semblait être une option intéressante, mais risquée. S'il n'était pas derrière le I, il ne serait nulle part ailleurs et elle perdrait un tour. Le Q aussi la tentait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres lettres possibles pour l'espace qui séparait le N et le U. Prudente, elle opta pour son second choix.

**« Q »**

_« Tu chauffes_

_SA_TI_ _ ANQUE_ _»_

**« O »**

_« Raté_ _»_

Une jambe vint s'ajouter au corps pendu. Plus que deux erreurs. Xy jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le surveillant de la salle d'étude ; aujourd'hui, c'était Saix qui s'occupait de la marmaille. Un type dont l'âge indéfinissable se situait très certainement entre vingt et cinquante ans, et dont la balafre irrégulièrement tracée accentuait les traits déjà dur de son visage impitoyable. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué leur petit jeu. Elle baissa les yeux avant de croiser son regard.

Et eut une illumination.

« - SALTIBANQUE ? » Murmura-t-elle en cherchant les mirettes célestes du gamin blond, trop pressée pour prendre le temps de l'écrire.

Sans répondre, Roxas tendit son poing vers elle, pouce levé. C'était gagné ! Elle retourna la feuille un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages, puis elle commença à compter les lettres du mot qu'elle avait choisi. Aucune nouvelle de Naminé – rien d'étonnant, son emploi du temps était aussi chargé que le sac où elle fourrait son carton et son matériel à dessin. Elles n'arrêtaient jamais vraiment de discuter, et Xion attendait toujours avec une impatience mal dissimulée les réponses de l'artiste. Elles rythmaient ses journées.

**« B_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ »**

Elle renvoya le papier à son meilleur ami, surveillant toujours leur surveillant du coin de l'œil.

_« A »_

**« Trouvé**

**B_ A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**A »**

_« E »_

**« Non**

**A E »**

_« I »_

**« Tu vas faire toutes les voyelles ?**

**B_ A _ _ _ I _ _ _ _ »**

Le visage de Xion se fendit d'un sourire en voyant celui de son partenaire de jeu s'étirer aussi. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'air anxieux qu'il affichait le matin même.

xoxoxox

Elle avait des poignets fins, Naminé. Xion le remarquait chaque fois qu'elle jouait avec le petit bracelet d'argent qui l'entourait. Joli bijou, un ensemble de chainons qui se rejoignaient autour d'une médaille ornée d'un L fin, gravé dans la matière. La noiraude lui avait déjà demandé, un jour, d'où lui venait l'objet, et pourquoi cette lettre en particulier. Elle savait maintenant que c'était le L de Larxène, sa sœur ainée, et qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par ses parents lorsque la « vipère » s'en était allée étudier à l'étranger.

La vipère. Elle y mettait tant de tendresse quand elle prononçait ce surnom, le décalage amusait Xy.

« - Ça s'est fini comment vos présentations ?

\- Dans le sang et les larmes. » Nami répondit, un sourire énigmatique en coin.

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

\- Juste les larmes. »

La littéraire grimaça légèrement. D'après la blonde, leur prof n'y allait pas de main morte sur les critiques. C'était « pour les préparer au monde de l'art ». Un monde dont aucun ne s'imaginait qu'il était tendre, mais où beaucoup ignoraient jusqu'où la cruauté de certains publics pouvait aller. A entendre la dessinatrice lui raconter ses journées, si une part des enseignants les couvraient d'encouragements, l'autre ne lésinait pas sur les remarques acerbes.

« - A ce point ?

\- Olette a craqué au bout de trois minutes et Pence en a tenu cinq.

\- Aouch …

\- Et on s'est tous demandé si Vanitas n'allait pas quitter la salle en plein milieu de sa présentation. Marluxia était vraiment exécrable, aujourd'hui. »

Le bruit de la foudre. Allongée sur le lit, tout près de Naminé, la lycéenne remonta sa tête sur son épaule qu'elle jugeait plus confortable que son oreiller. Elles avaient prévu de sortir, aujourd'hui, mais le temps s'y était opposé. Lasses et amorphes, les deux adolescentes s'étaient réfugiées sur le lit où elles discutaient sans bouger. C'était bien, parfois, de discuter sans bouger. Pas d'énergie à dépenser. Juste la voix de l'autre, et sa chaleur tout près. Et les mains qui se perdaient un peu pour jouer avec les doigts, les cheveux, les bracelets.

« - Et toi, il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Des choses et d'autres. » Justement, la main de l'artiste passant dans la tignasse charbonneuse de sa camarade. « Grosso-modo, que ce n'était pas avec mes tableaux que j'entrerais en école d'art. Il l'a juste formulé un peu moins joliment.

\- C'est un gros con. »

Naminé sourit, sans répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les toiles qu'elle avait entreposées dans un coin de sa chambre, près de la structure en pleine construction et des carnets en équilibre sur le rebord de la table. Un doute dans ses yeux. Son sourire flanchait. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. Xion ne comprenait pas où la princesse blanche trouvait la force de ramasser toutes ces critiques crachées sur son travail pour les examiner une à une.

« - Peut-être. Mais des gros cons comme lui, on en croisera encore beaucoup. Autant s'y faire. »

La vulgarité sonnait atrocement faux dans sa bouche. Il en ressortait un dérangeant contraste avec son timbre clair et ses mots soigneusement prononcés.

« - Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Je crois que je t'avais encore jamais entendu dire un truc comme « gros con ».

\- J'évite. Tu jures assez pour deux. »

Elles rirent en même temps. Sans être d'une vulgarité particulièrement outrancière, Xy ne mâchait pas ses mots quand on l'agaçait. Axel s'amusait souvent de la voir lâcher des jurons en plissant les lèvres, la mine renfrognée. Apparemment, c'était comme de voir un enfant répéter les insultes de ses parents sans les comprendre.

« - On va rester là toute la journée ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, je suppose. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire dehors.

\- Pas envie de rentrer. » La noiraude geignît en s'étirant.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ?

\- Ça te dérange pas ? »

Naminé fit non de la tête.

« - Le lit est presque double, on a de la place pour deux. »

Xion hésita. Elle savait que les demandes de dernière minutes ne dérangeait en rien ses parents, mais elle n'avait ni pyjama, ni affaire de rechange pour le lendemain. Ah, et elle n'avait bien évidemment pas les affaires de cours adaptées. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait que deux heures de philo le mercredi – et deux de sports, mais elle les raterait volontiers. Elle pouvait bien sécher un peu.

« - Je pourrais t'emprunter un truc pour dormir ? J'ai rien.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle avait ce sourire tout doux sur la bouché Naminé, en lui répondant. Un sourire presque heureux, le genre qui lui faisait penser que peut-être, peut-être qu'elle était aussi contente de voir la voir rester dormir que Xy l'était de cette invitation. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de la garder près d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aimait, elle aussi, cette proximité entre leurs corps mi blottis mi mollement avachis. Peut-être que quand elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était pour satisfaire l'envie viscérale de toucher cet autre qui emplissait sa tête de questions.

Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, et que l'affection que Naminé lui portait se limitait aux frontières de l'amitié – pire, de la politesse. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas autant la toucher que Xion en avait envie. Peut-être qu'elle ne se posait pas de question.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Y a pas de raison, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es pensive.

\- J'étais _perdue_ dans ma tête. » Elle sourit « C'est comme ça que Roxas le formule.

\- Je peux t'aider à retrouver le chemin ? »

La noiraude pouffa. Mais les yeux bleus malicieux – ils étaient encore plus clairs que ceux du blondinet, tiens – la regardaient toujours. Il fallait une réponse. Et elle pensa, un peu idiotement, que Naminé était si près et qu'elle était si bien, qu'on ne pouvait pas être collé comme ça contre quelqu'un et se faire bouffer des yeux sans comprendre ce que l'autre pensait. Et elle avait son bras à moitié passé autour de sa taille, sa taille touche chaude à travers sa robe, et elle aurait pu caresser sa poitrine en remontant sa main, sa petite poitrine qui devait être si agréable à caresser, justement. Ou elle aurait pu la baisser, sa main, et caresser ses jambes. Plus que ses jambes.

Et mon dieu, à quoi pensait-elle ?

« - Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »

Et en lui sortant ça elle ne souriait plus du tout, parce qu'elle ce mordait la lèvre. Elle devait très certainement rougir, son cœur aurait le temps d'exploser trois fois en attendant une réponse et elle trouverait bien le moyen de s'étouffer avec sa salive en essayant de répondre. Ah, bon sang, elle se sentait virer écarlate comme le bout de la cigarette de Roxas, parce que bien sur Roxas c'était mis à fumer passé trois mois de relation avec Axel, parce que plus influençable que le blondin on ne trouvait pas sur terre et vraiment, celui-là, elle se demandait parfois s'il pouvait penser par lui-même et-

« - D'accord. »

D'accord. Elle avait dit d'accord. Et elle riait, sans moquerie, juste tendrement. Et elle passait sa main sur son visage pour retenir ses cheveux presque neige à l'arrière de sa tête. Et elle l'embrassait tout doucement, très légèrement, parce qu'elle devait sentir que Xion mourrait à l'intérieur. C'était maitrisé. Assuré. Ça ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, et milles an en même temps. Quand son amie – ou sa petite amie ? Comment devait-elle l'appeler, maintenant ? Etait-ce un vrai baiser, ou une simple taquinerie ? – se redressa, Xion l'imita immédiatement pour l'embrasser encore – et là, c'était un vrai baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Merci d'être passé lire, ça fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ça motive à fond.  
> A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, au final j'ai pas posté pendant un long moment, mais je me suis focalisé sur la fin de mes études donc j'ai un peu coupé niveau fanfic. Enfin, maintenant je suis libre, donc voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

_C'était tellement beau au début, comme les fleurs du printemps qui ne savent pas encore qu'elles vont faner. Je me souviens de tout, les doutes, la gêne, ta main sur ma joue quand je n'osais pas te regarder. La musique qu'on partageait. Tes dessins. Tes bras autour de moi, qui me faisait sentir précieuse. Tes yeux qui riaient. Mais tes yeux tellement tristes, aussi. Tes yeux perdus dans le vague. Ton visage anxieux, et ta main qui s'arrêtait soudain sur la feuille. La tristesse logée là, quelque part, je la sentais. Et je voulais la faire partir, tu sais. Je voulais t'aider, de tout mon cœur. Te sauver des ombres qui dansaient tout autour._

_Je comprends maintenant combien j'étais prétentieuse, de penser pouvoir affronter Tes ombres. Je croyais tout voir, mais j'étais juste aveugle._

_Le blanc et le rouge, je n'arrive pas à oublier._

xoxoxox

« - Si tu bouges trop, je vais finir par couper dans le tas et il faudra tout raccourcir.

\- Désolé. »

Xion essayait sincèrement de se retenir droite, mais sa tête penchait inévitablement vers le livre logé entre ses mains. Les caractères étaient minuscules, il lui fallait forcer sur ses yeux pour les déchiffrer correctement. Alors inconsciemment, elle finissait toujours par bouger. Elle devrait peut-être écouter Roxas et prendre rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. Ça lui éviterait de compliquer le travail de Naminé – laquelle lui coupait minutieusement les cheveux, peigne et ciseaux en main. Elle s'était proposée de le faire alors que la noiraude contemplait les quelques centimètres pris ces derniers mois, son regard indécis face au miroir. Ça lui évitait un détour chez le coiffeur.

Les lames passant près de son oreille, elle pouvait entendre l'objet s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le bruit des cheveux coupés lui plaisait étrangement.

« - Ça te va, comme ça ? » La blanche demandant en reposant son outil, glissant ses doigts habiles sous le menton de sa noiraude pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

« - Nickel !

\- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sèchent. »

Satisfaite, Xy laissa sa petite amie retirer la serviette pleine de mèches mortes avant de se relever, coinçant un marque page dans son roman pour le reposer. Elle passa ses doigts dans la masse sombre qui lui tenait lieux de chevelure, souriant faiblement. C'était Naminé qui les lui avait coupés. Juste ce geste, ça lui plaisait. Elle gardait un peu de sa princesse blanche avec elle, comme ça. Roxas remarquerait-il ce léger changement ?

« - Je te paie comment ? » La lycéenne demanda en plaisantant.

« - J'y réfléchirai. »

Elle aimait ce sourire chafouin sur sa bouche, celui qu'elle avait quand elle plaisantait, ou qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. La coiffeuse improvisée s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, sa fine tête posée sur son épaule. Xy frissonna. Elle vint poser ses mains sur les siennes. Ses doigts étaient encore humides d'avoir trop trainé dans ses cheveux.

« - En baiser ? » Proposa la plus jeune.

« - C'est un peu facile comme solution, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle l'embrassa quand même.

« - Alors tu proposes quoi ?

\- Mmm … » La blonde fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Tu m'aiderais pour un devoir ?

\- J'ai un niveau Peppa Pig en dessin, tu sais ?

\- Qui te parle de dessiner ? »

Xion aussi un sourcil, intriguée. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nue dans le lit de Naminé, à lui servir de modèle pour le reste de l'après-midi.

xoxoxox

[Axel]

**Vous commencez bien vos vacances Lundi avec rox ?**

Oui pourquoi ? »

 **Vous voulez toujours venir voir la fac ?  
** **J'ai cours de 8 à 12 le lundi et après plus rien.**

Je préviens Roxas mais normalement on fait rien.  
On peut venir comme ça ?

 **Ouai t'inquiète.  
** **Dem sera là en plus**

xoxoxox

Xion s'étira longuement, en profitant pour atteindre l'interrupteur qui réglait l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. Il ne restait pour éclairer la pièce qu'une multitude de lumières pâlottes émanant d'une vielle guirlande enfantine, laquelle lui servait de veilleuse pour bouquiner le soir et la nuit. Une suite de petits poissons colorés traversés par un câble blanc, très certainement offerte pour un anniversaire quelconque. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, un jour. La file maritime détonnait avec le reste de la décoration, les posters et les dessins offerts que la noiraude collait contre les portes du placard. Un reste d'enfance cloué au-dessus de son lit.

« - Tu dors comme ça ? »

Se retournant, Xy croisa les iris cristallins de Nami perdus sur son pyjama – un vieux tee-shirt trop large et un boxer, parce qu'elle trouvait ça plus confortable. La princesse blanche s'était cachée sous une chemise bleue cotonneuse, ses fines jambes avalées par un pantalon de la même teinte impeccablement repassé. En pressant son nez contre le tissu, la plus jeune pouvait sentir l'odeur propre de lessive qui s'en échappait.

« - Ça te dérange ? »

Xion n'y avait pas songé, mais peut-être Naminé était-elle plus pudique qu'elle.

« - Je peux enfiler un truc en bas, si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon. » La blonde lui sourit. « C'était juste une question. »

Rassurée, la lycéenne remonta partiellement les couvertures avant d'aller caler sa tête sur l'épaule fine de sa copine. Les mèches flavescentes qui lui retombaient sur le nez menaçaient de la faire éternuer, aussi les chassa-t-elle d'un geste de la main. L'autre rit, et déplaça elle-même la masse qui lui coulait jusque dans le dos. Au creux de son cou, les effluves de propre et de shampoing se mêlaient à l'odeur de Naminé, celle qui collait contre sa peau. Rien à voir avec les parfums vanillés dont elle imprégnait ses vêtements.

« - Tu n'as pas peur que ton père se pose des questions, s'il nous voit comme ça ? »

Tout en parlant, l'artiste désigna le matelas installé à même le sol, celui qui aurait dû supporter son corps pour la nuit. Bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient l'utiliser. Elles n'avaient même pas installés les draps, toujours pliés et posés sur une chaise. Un carré mauve qu'elles froisseraient sûrement le lendemain pour faire croire que.

« - Il dort déjà.

\- D'accord. »

Elle glissa un bras dans le dos de Xion pour y laisser jouer ses doigts. Hésita quelques secondes. Puis parla.

« Tu lui as dit ?

\- Qu'on était ensembles ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas encore.

\- Il a du mal avec ça ?

\- Non. 'Fin je crois pas. » Les doigts dessinaient ces éternels huits qui lui arrachaient de long frissons. « Mais je vois pas comment lui dire. Ni à quel moment. C'est … Je me vois mal lui balancer ça le matin pendant qu'il boit son café quoi. »

Sans répondre, l'invitée hocha la tête.

« - Je demandais ça comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça peut attendre. »

Rassurée, la plus jeune ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur de la lessive

\- On a le temps.

\- Ouais. » Vraiment, elle adorait ces effluves. « Et toi, tes parents savent ?

\- Ma mère. Je lui avais déjà parlé de toi.

\- Et c'est passé crème ?

\- Elle s'en doutait. »

Naminé parlait, mais elle pensait ailleurs, là où Xion ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Ça arrivait, parfois. Il suffisait d'un mot au détour d'une phrase pour enclencher cet interrupteur secret dans sa tête, et son regard perdu ne regardait justement plus. Elle avait des fragments tristes dans les yeux, la princesse. Des éclats insaisissables pour la brune. Pas de tragédie comptée sur ses iris cristallins, mais une vague mélancolie collée sur la rétine, glissée dans son sourire.

« - Nami ?

\- Mm ? »

« Mm », la réponse n'était pas des plus éloquentes. « Mm », elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de trouver d'autre mot. Un peu hésitante, Xy leva la main pour la poser sur la joue à peine colorée des restes d'été de sa petite copine. Le contact tira la concernée de son monde intérieur. Elle pencha la tête, étonnée, dirigeant son regard à nouveau éveillé vers celle qui lui caressait le visage.

« - Toi t'es claquée.

\- C'est la prépa. On se rapproche des concours, ça n'est pas la période la plus reposante.

\- Alors profite des vacances pour récupérer. T'as les deux semaines aussi, non ?

\- On va surtout profiter des deux semaines pour peaufiner nos dossiers. Pas le temps pour le repos. »

La poupée soupira. Voir la pression qui écrasait les épaules de Naminé la confortait dans son choix, elle comptait bien filer droit vers la fac, peu importe les conseils de ses enseignants. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le courage pour abattre une telle somme de travail.

« - T'es pas dispo, du coup ?

\- Pas cette semaine, on travail en groupe pour certains projets et Olette ne sera pas libre après. » Un léger sursaut, elle se reprit. « Mais on commence mardi, tu pourras rester à l'appart lundi si tu veux.

\- Ah merde, je serai pas là. »

Quelque chose trembla dans les yeux de la dessinatrice. Brièvement.

« - Ah.

\- Désolée. On voulait visiter la fac avec Roxas et Ax nous a proposé de l'accompagner.

\- Il y a les portes ouvertes, pour ça.

\- On les a déjà faites. Puis c'est pas pareil, on veut voir comment ça se passe tous les jours, pas poser trois questions derrière une table. »

La blanche haussa les épaules, mais c'est à peine si on le remarquait sous son épais pyjama. Le tissu bleu de la chemise ondula brièvement, Xion le sentait sous son menton. Ça balançait dans son thorax, désagréablement. C'était la même sensation, quand elle mentait à ses parents sur ses notes.

« - Mais on pourra se voir la deuxième semaine, j'ai rien de prévu.

\- On verra bien.

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Mm. »

Les réponses plates de Naminé lui picotaient le cœur, contagieuse déception. Et Xion pensait, à tort ou à raison, que l'autre aurait bien trop de boulot avec ses concours qui approchaient. Soudain, elle regrettait un peu de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la visite avant d'accepter, elle aurait pu trouver un autre jour avec Axel et Roxas. Trop tard pour les prévenir maintenant, et son artiste ne pouvait plus toucher à son emploi du temps. C'était vraiment trop con. Mais c'était juste une semaine, aussi. Sept jours, un certain nombre d'heures qu'elle ne se sentait pas de compter et une quantité incroyable de minutes. Elle trouverait bien comment faire passer le temps, jusqu'à ce que l'aînée soit de nouveau disponible. Une semaine. C'était juste une semaine.

Alors pourquoi ça lui serrait le cœur ?

xoxoxox

En apercevant la fac, Xion l'avait trouvée immense. Et encore, ça n'était rien de la voir depuis l'extérieur. Dedans, les salles se succédaient interminablement. Un labyrinthe de couloir et d'escaliers qui couvraient trop de pièces pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la superficie de l'endroit. Des chemins qui se ressemblaient tous, pleins de bruits et d'étudiant s'engouffrant dans les couloirs sans que jamais la foule ne se tasse. Les salles vomissaient les presque-adultes à n'en plus finir, c'était impressionnant. Et effrayant. Tant d'espace et de monde, elle ne s'y retrouverait jamais toute seule. Et encore, elle n'avait visité qu'un seul bâtiment.

« - On va aller manger au foyer, Dem a trouvé une table de libre.

\- C'est la salle devant l'entrée ? » Roxas demanda, tout aussi perdu que son amie.

« - Oui. Celle à gauche quand t'es face à la sortie. »

La noiraude se fia à l'épouvantail, n'ayant déjà plus aucune idée de comment retrouver ladite sortie. Oh, elle aurait bien fini par s'en tirer passé quinze minutes à errer seule dans le dédale universitaire, mais l'idée la tentait peu, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin qui reliait cette partie de la fac au métro du quartier. Quoi qu'il devait bien y avoir un ou deux panneaux pour guider les pauvres âmes en peine.

« - Y a des nouilles instantanées et des sandwichs pour pas cher, ça vous va ?

\- A quoi, les sandwichs ? » Xion l'interrogeât.

« - Faut voir, ça change souvent d'une semaine sur l'autre selon qui a fait les courses. »

Qui a fait les courses … La lycéenne peinait à vraiment saisir le fonctionnement de ces endroits. C'était trop d'informations à digérer pour sa petite tête ronde. Entre les snacks, les apparts tout près, les bibliothèques et tous les autres bâtiments qu'elle avait pu croiser, c'etait comme une micro ville qui s'activait autour d'eux.

Et Nami qui ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, passé la bataille contre la foule compacte pour atteindre le comptoir du foyer, Axel et Roxas contemplaient leur bol de nouilles fumant rempli à ras bord d'un bouillon bouillant. Près du blondin, la plus jeune de la troupe engloutissait à grandes bouchées le chèvre miel entre ses mains, tout en essayant d'ignorer le brouhaha ambiant et les regards qui se posaient parfois sur eux. Le monde l'oppressait, mais les coups d'œil rassurants de son camarade lycéen l'aidaient à maintenir cette fine bulle qui les séparait du reste de la pièce. Enfin, elle pouvait bien se plaindre du bruit qui cognait contre les murs, le bouquant incessant qui s'échappait de la bouche de Demyx le couvrait aisément.

« - Et l'autre illuminé qui nous a encore foutu un oral pour dans deux semaines ! Zexion était pas là, j'ai pris un thème au pif pour nous mais j'ai pas la moitié du cours et j'ai paumé la méthodo. Enfin parait qu'on l'a en ligne mais il est chiant, on a déjà deux notes pour le contrôle continue quoi !

\- Je t'avais dit de pas reprendre ce prof au deuxième semestre. » Hésitant, Axel se risqua à gouter son plat malgré la vapeur qui s'en échappait encore.

« - Celui qui fait cours Vendredi met pas ses diapo en ligne.

\- Y en avait un troisième Jeudi.

\- A 8h 30, faut pas déconner. »

Ça n'était à proprement parler pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le petit punk, puisque l'étudiant flamboyant leur avait déjà fait voir deux trois photos. Des clichés à la limite du ridicule, excepté celui où il jouait de son instrument assis à même le sol, ses traits pétillants d'expressivité soudain tendres et détendus. L'instrument, d'ailleurs, l'attendait patiemment à côté du vieux canapé déchiré où ils s'étaient assis. Ça n'était pas la première fois, donc, qu'elle observait cette trogne enjouée. Mais le voir en face, quelle différence ! Il avait tellement de mot dans la tête, trop pour tous les contenir. Ça débordait sans cesse de ses lèvres. Puis il ne parlait pas qu'avec sa bouche. Ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement, ses mains s'affairaient pour suivre ses propos, il élevait les bras pour mieux s'écraser mollement contre le dossier moelleux qui lui soutenait le dos. Il roulait exagérément les yeux, ensuite, et soupirait bruyamment pour appuyer son désespoir. Puis il se redressait d'un coup.

« - Oh d'ailleurs Zexion justement, il a des potes qui font un concert dans deux semaines, toujours le même bar que la dernière fois. J'suis sûr ça pourrait te plaire, puis si ça termine trop tard pour chopper le dernier métro tu peux dormir à l'appart, j'habite pas loin.

\- Je sais où t'habites Dem.

\- Sérieux ? Depuis quand – Ah, la soirée avec Xigbar ! Putain j'avais complètement oublié. Bah justement il sera là aussi sûrement ! Enfin pas sûr qu'il arrive à temps pour le début avec le boulot, mais s'il rush ça doit pouvoir le faire. »

Ce type, il aurait pu faire la conversation tout seul sans s'en trouver gêné.

« - Ça commence à se vider, tu devrais aller te chercher à manger. » Axel lui fit remarquer, le monde tout autour diminuant effectivement à vue d'œil.

« - Pas con. C'est à quoi tes nouilles ?

\- Poulet.

-Erk. Et toi Roxy ? »

Etonné du surnom familier, le dénommé – qui n'avait pas prononcé plus de mots que son amie – redressa la tête. Aussi simple qu'était la réponse, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour la retrouver.

« - Crevette.

\- Ça c'est déjà mieux ! Je peux gouter ? »

Le blondin poussa son bol brûlant vers l'excité avant de lui passer sa fourchette. Le plat sembla convenir au musicien, puisqu'il fila sans attendre s'en acheter un paquet. Axel en profita pour venir s'asseoir près de son petit ami, son bras glissé autour de ses épaules.

Brièvement, Xion vérifia une énième fois son téléphone. Rien. Encore. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Naminé lui envoyait toujours un message le matin, n'importe quoi pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée – et ça, c'était quand elles ne parlaient pas en continue. Aussi futile que cela pouvait paraitre, la plus jeune tenait à ces petites attentions qui forgeaient leur routine. Mais sûrement que la blonde était trop occupée avec son groupe de travail.

« - Faut pas hésiter à le couper s'il parle trop, il le prendra pas mal. »

Roxas haussa simplement les épaules. Xy hésitait à faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient tous deux pas grand-chose à dire. Autant laisser l'autre déblatérer tant qu'il le pouvait, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

« - Et sinon, vous pensez quoi de la fac pour l'instant ?

\- Y a du monde. » Elle prit la parole en premier. « Vachement plus qu'au lycée.

\- Puis c'est grand et mal indiqué.

\- Non mais ça c'est juste une question d'habitude. » Le rouquin leur assura. « Tu tentes toujours ta prépa ? »

Le garçon blond des blés hocha la tête.

\- Oui. La prof de philo pense que j'ai vraiment mes chances.

\- Tu te démerdes bien, y a pas de raison pour que ça foire.

\- Faut voir les dossiers des autres. »

Il vint caler sa tête sur l'épaule d'Axel, le regard hésitant. Ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses jouaient nerveusement pour distraire son esprit égaré. La lycéenne savait suffisamment bien ses mimiques et ses manies pour comprendre quand le gamin s'inquiétait, et elle devinait sans mal que sa potentielle admission n'était pas le cœur du sujet. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, quelque chose troublait Roxas.

« - Et voilà ! » Demyx avait fait vite. « Par contre c'est genre brûlant donc Ax, t'es gentil, mais tu dégages de ma place tout de suite !

\- Laisse. »

L'allumette se saisit du bol sans esquisser la moindre expression douloureuse et le posa sur la table, laissant l'autre s'asseoir en face de lui. Un « merci » enjoué accueillit le geste, puis il reporta son attention sur sa nourriture à la seconde où Xion terminait son sandwich. Il avait choisi les baguettes apparemment – ou il ne restait plus de fourchette – et démêlait ses pâtes qui se gorgeaient de bouillon. Il se pencha pour gouter. Tout le monde sursauta brusquement lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« - Ah merde ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter la sonnerie – l'épouvantail tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour s'en occuper – et plongea sa main dans son sac pour en tirer une petite boite cartonnée. A voir le packaging, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de médicaments. Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard curieux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent poser de question par peur de se montrer indiscret. Peut-être qu'Axel savait. Ils lui demanderaient plus tard.

« - Un, deux … » L'ébouriffé expulsa deux gélules de sa plaquette avant de les avaler. « Voilà ! »

Il fourra la plaquette dans son emballage – qu'il fourra lui-même dans son sac - reprit son repas et la noiraude se demanda qu'il se sentait toujours obligé de commenter ainsi chacune de ses actions. A croire que les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche.

« - Ah, et aussi ! » Cette fois, c'est dans sa poche qu'il glissa ses doigts avant de les tendre vers Roxas. « Tiens, y m'ont donné ça avec les nouilles, comme quoi ils savaient plus quoi en faire depuis la fin des fêtes, mais j'aime pas les verts. Me semble que toi ça te plait les trucs sucrés, d'après Ax. Ou alors je confonds encore.

\- Non, c'est bien ça … »

Surpris, le concerné se saisit du sucre d'orges qu'on lui tendait. Il s'était fendu là où le bâton s'affinait pour s'arrondir, mais l'invisible emballage maintenait les miettes cristallines. Ne sachant trop quoi en faire, le garçon rangea finalement le cadeau après en avoir remercié l'auteur. Auteur qui embraya sur une nouvelle pensées, déblatérant de plus belle. Cette fois, il leur parlait du morceau sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis deux jours, et il profita du calme des heures de cours pour faire une petite démonstration aux deux invités. Le bougre, il jouait bien. Ça se sentait qu'il y prenait plaisir, juste à voir sa mine paisible et ses doigts qui roulaient instinctivement pour caresser les cordes. Et ça se sentait encore plus qu'Axel aimait l'écouter. Il abandonnait ses gestes théâtraux, ses remarques taquines et ses sifflements éboulis pour simplement apprécier la mélodie. Parfois, il souriait discrètement. Roxas vint s'appuyer contre lui pour récupérer une part de cette attention qu'il laissait à Demyx. Il regardait le rouquin, puis le musicien, puis encore le rouquin, puis encore le musicien.

Xion vérifia une énième fois son téléphone. Pas de message, juste un pincement au cœur.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ami. Et ça la frappa soudain, parce que c'était évident. La jalousie. Pas cette possessivité brûlante qui se glissait dans les cœurs au-devant d'une trainée de cendre, mais la peur vicieuse, insidieuse. Le doute. A tort ou à raison, allez savoir. Mais le doute quand même, et elle n'avait pas saisit avant cet instant le sens de cette inquiétude qui entachait parfois le visage de Roxas.

« - Chat. »

Roxas se tourna sans hésiter. « Chat », c'était son surnom en primaire. Elle l'appelait encore comme ça, parfois, pour attirer son attention sans gagner celle des autres. Et parce que c'était leur truc à eux, ce petit mot plein de souvenirs gamins.

« - Quoi ? »

Sans répondre, elle agita son téléphone. Pas besoin de mot, il comprenait et elle savait qu'il avait compris. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son appel dans la soirée – quoi qu'il risquait très certainement de passer ladite soirée avec Axel, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Son appel dans la semaine, plutôt.

xoxoxox

Elle allait lui répondre. Ça faisait quatre jours, quatre jours sans réponse, quatre jours sans nouvelles. Sans appel ni Skype. C'était rien quatre jours. Nami bossait. Nami avait des dossiers à terminer. Nami n'avait pas le temps. Mais quatre jours sans nouvelles, ça n'était jamais arrivé et ça lui serrait le cœur. Et ça lui faisait peur.

_L'océan, l'océan dans tes yeux, l'océan que le monde entier prétend bleu mais que moi je sais gris parce qu'il pleure parfois._

_Et ta peau blanche comme les perles qui dorment dans le ventre des palourdes._

Elle griffonnait des mots sur son bras, à l'encre de son stylo bille. D'aucun diraient que c'était stupide, elle leur répondrait qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait simplement s'occuper l'esprit, parce que les livres ne suffisaient plus. Parce qu'elle voulait un peu de Naminé sur sa peau, Naminé qui ne répondait plus depuis quatre jours. Et Roxas lui avait dit pour la rassurer, parfois elle oubliait de répondre et elle n'y pensait plus. Elle se coupait pour le travail, peut-être.

_Le blanc sur tes sourires, sur tes dents qui dessinent dans mon cou des œuvres éphémères que le temps me vole à chaque fois._

Faute de lignes, elle peinait à écrire droit. Peu importe. Ces œuvres-là, le temps les volerait aussi. Elle voulait juste les garder un peu, les relire pour penser à Naminé tout le temps. Quatre jours sans elle. Sans mot. Ça prenait cinq secondes à taper un mot, sur un téléphone. Peut-être que Naminé lui en voulait. Peut-être qu'elle y tenait vraiment, pour Lundi. Qu'elle aurait voulu la voir avant de partir se noyer sous le travail. Ou peut-être qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle se faisait des idées. Peut-être qu'elle était trop amoureuse.

Quoi que non, ça c'était sûr.

_Le blanc comme les rires quand ton bleu malicieux me regarde. Et tu ris blanc, tendrement, parce que tout va bien._

Trop amoureuse. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et maintenant, Nami ne lui répondait plus depuis quatre jours.

xoxoxox

Penser à prendre un sweet : C'était bon.

Mettre le chargeur dans le sac : C'était bon.

Les écouteurs pour le bus : C'était bon.

Les dragibus que Roxas adorait : C'était bon.

Xion repassait en boucle la liste mentale qu'elle s'était faite – et qu'elle aurait pensé à écrire, si elle s'était vraiment soucié de ne rien oublier. Surement qu'elle allait partir en laissant la moitié des affaires nécessaire dans sa chambre, mais répéter cette suite d'instructions lui assurait un faux sentiment de sûreté. Tant qu'elle pensait que tout était bon, alors tout était bon. Elle aurait largement le temps pour compter ses oublis une fois lovée sur le lit du blondin.

Prendre sa brosse à dent : C'était bon.

Penser au pyjama : Raté, mais elle pourrait toujours piquer un tee-shirt à Rox.

Bon, elle avait le principal. Assurée, la noiraude descendit les escaliers, clefs en mains pour fermer la porte derrière elle – sa mère passait le week-end en famille une fois par mois, la maison serait vide. Elle enfila ses chaussures en deux temps trois mouvements et enfonça fermement la poignée glacée. Pour se figer tout aussitôt.

« - Ah, ça m'évitera d'avoir à sonner. »

La jolie voix pleine de secrets qui s'échappait des lèvres taquines de Naminé réveilla brusquement la bombe au creux de son ventre. De la joie. De la surprise. Du soulagement. Un brin de rancœur, mais des milliers d'étincelles de bonheur pour la contrebalancer. Ça coulait dans ses veiner jusqu'au creux de ses poignets, ses mains se crispèrent sous l'impulsion.

Naminé, devant elle, samedi matin. Six jours sans réponse, Naminé devant elle.

« - Salut ! »

Et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui dire. Voilà ce qu'il manquait dans sa liste. L'originalité, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Le répondant non plus.

« -Tu partais ? » La revenante s'étonna en remarquant la bretelle du sac enroulée autour de la fine épaule.

« - Non, c'est bon ! Enfin si mais laisse, ça peut attendre. C'est pas important.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Entre ! »

Et sans se poser de questions, elle enleva précipitamment les chaussures qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Tout son corps pétillait, ses lèvres ne savaient plus sourire mais ses yeux brillaient à leur place. Elle inspirait, expirait, inspirait encore. Le calme se refusait à elle. Au moins l'air lui portait-elle l'odeur familière de sa princesse blanche. Elle y tenait la preuve qu'elle ne dévorait pas des yeux le simple fruit de son imagination. Quoi que, le cerveau traitait aussi des odeurs, non ? Les mirages en avaient-ils une, d'odeur ? Et un gout ? Si elle embrassait Naminé, serait-ce là la preuve finale de sa présence ?

« - Tu allais où ? » Le centre de toutes ses pensées lui demanda alors qu'elles remontaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre.

« - Je devais retrouver Roxas. »

Pas plus de précisions, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Sinon, elle finirait par lui détailler leur longue conversation au téléphone, exposant au passage des doutes qui ne concernaient que le concerné.

« - Et toi, ta semaine ? »

Un peu moins d'étincelles dans son cerveau. Elle les avait sentis, les six jours sans nouvelles. Les heures passées à se questionner. Elle avait attendu, attendu comme la crétine de gamine amoureuse qu'elle était, et peut-être que c'était pour ça que la présence de l'artiste lui semblait si délicieuse. Elle voulait lui en vouloir, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus du tout. Et dire qu'à deux minutes près, elle la ratait.

« - Epuisante. » Une légère grimace sur son visage. « On a travaillé jusqu'à tard, mais au moins on a bouclé ce qui devait l'être.

\- Alors t'es tranquille ?

\- Non, c'était juste la partie en groupe. Il me reste encore du travail personnel, et les cours sont loin d'être finis. »

Xion ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. « Bon courage », c'était bateau au possible. Prendre sa main, tiens, cette réponse-là lui plaisait déjà plus. Un peu hésitante, la lycéenne glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Naminé. Sourit quand elle sentit la faible étreindre que la dessinatrice lui rendait. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser vite. Ça faisait rire la blonde, ses baisers à l'arrache qu'elle collait sur ses lèvres avant de regarder ailleurs, comme un gamin qui craignait d'avoir fait une bêtise. Enfin, rire, ça n'était pas non plus l'éclat franc et sincère qui coulait de sa gorge, seulement quelques petits tressautement et un sourire amusé qui restait sur sa bouche.

Pari gagné, le sourire était là. Mais Xy remarqua bien vite que ses yeux ne suivaient pas. Ils étaient plein de fatigue.

« - Au fait, la fac ? Ça t'a plus ? »

Elle lui disait ça, et elle ne la regardait plus.

« - C'était grand. Y avait masse de monde et les gens étaient tous plus vieux qu'au lycée.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est logique.

\- Je veux dire, vraiment plus vieux. C'est des adultes, pas des grands ados. Puis t'avais des vieux de l'âge de mes parents, parfois ! »

A peine-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle bénit sa mère d'être partie ce week-end-là. Pour sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé sa dernière phrase.

« - Il y a des gens qui reprennent leur études même une fois parents. Quand ils se réorientent, par exemple.

\- Je sais, la mère d'Axel l'a fait.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, deux ans avant qu'il rencontre Roxas. Enfin c'était pas pour se réorienter, mais pour un poste à son boulot. »

Elles en discutèrent brièvement, puis changèrent de sujet. Comme d'habitude, il leur suffisait d'un rien pour filer leur monde de parole, enchainer d'une histoire sur l'autre, digresser à l'infini puis revenir à ce qui leur semblait être le sujet initial – mais qui ne l'était très certainement pas. Naminé lui raconta les quelques nouvelles qu'elle avait eu de sa sœur et de Riku, un ami du lycée qui étudiait dans sa ville d'origine. Xion lui parla du dernier bouquin qu'elle avait lu et qui trainait encore sur sa table de chevet, puis du fameux ami d'Axel qui leur avait été présenté.

« - Il parle tout le temps.

\- Il est bavard. » La princesse ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure.

« - Non, Pence est bavard. Lui, il parle genre vraiment tout le temps !

\- C'est qu'il a des choses à dire.

\- Ça, pour avoir des choses à dire … »

Ça l'étonnerait toujours, cette faculté qu'avaient les gens de parler naturellement sans penser leurs mots. Elle, il lui fallait toujours prendre soin d'assembler ses phrases dans un coin de sa tête avant de les prononcer. Histoire d'être sûre de ne pas bafouiller une fois qu'elle ouvrirait les lèvres. Et encore, elle se précipitait toujours dans ses mots.

La main de Naminé se resserra. Imperceptiblement, mais elle le remarqua tout de même.

« - Nami ? »

Sa jolie petite tête encadrée de rayon de soleil – quoi que le soleil n'était pas si pâle – se redressa au surnom. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes. L'artiste avait toujours ce « quelque chose » dans le regard. Oh, ce n'était comme avec Roxas où Xion savait chaque sens derrière chaque mimique, parce qu'ils avaient des années d'expérience qu'elle ne partageait pas encore avec sa petite amie. Mais elle la sentait, cette angoisse doucereuse, derrière le cercle bleu planté dans sa direction.

« - Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- T'es bizarre. »

Elle réalisa, un peu tard, que le mot choisi aurait pu vexer la concernée, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle secoua simplement la tête pour balayer ses propos, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« - C'est la fatigué, laisse.

\- Et en vrai ? »

Elle n'osait pas, d'habitude, creuser plus loin sous sa carapace. Mais elle sentait que son opposée ne parlerait pas d'elle-même. Pas sans y avoir été invitée à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait sa fierté, Naminé, sous ses sourires tendres et taquins. Cette fierté qu'on lui avait rentrée dans le crâne à coup d'injonctions innocentes, qui voulait qu'on ne parle jamais des problèmes pour ne pas entacher la force qui faisait, justement, sa fierté.

« - En vrai j'ai travaillé tard et je suis fatiguée. Rien de plus, Xion.

\- Nam'. »

« Nam' », c'était sa manière à elle de dire « sérieusement, Naminé », mais de ne pas vraiment le dire. Pour ne pas l'énerver ni l'irriter, à trop demander. Il fallait gratter minutieusement la surface, jamais trop brusquement. Et à voir le long soupire que la princesse blanche échappa, la technique marchait.

« - C'est juste le stress.

\- A cause des concours ? » Question rhétorique – et idiote.

« - Oui. »

Cette fois, Xion n'insista pas. Elle attendit simplement que les mots fassent seuls leur chemin de sa tête à ses lèvres, qu'elle accepte de les formuler.

« - J'ai peur de rater. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Les écoles sont exigeantes.

\- Mais tu te débrouilles bien. Tes chances ne sont pas moins grandes que celles des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, sûrement, et la noiraude ne s'offusqua pas du ton abrupt de celle qui tenait toujours sa main. Oui, elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses camarades qu'en coup de vent à l'occasion, n'avait aucune idée du niveau de ceux qui prétendait aux mêmes établissements que Naminé. Et quand bien même, Xy était loin d'avoir toutes les clefs en mains pour juger du niveau de tous ces candidats. Mais elle savait, avec certitude, toute la sincérité que l'étudiante mettait dans son travail. Bien sûr, c'était naïf de penser que cette simple franchisse suffirait à lui ouvrir les portes demandées. Mais elle voulait y croire quand même. Elle voulait le meilleur, pour Nami. Le meilleur pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Logique, puisqu'elle l'aimait.

« - J'en sais que s'ils te prennent pas, j'irai brûler l'école avec Roxas pendant les vacances d'été. »

A l'entendre rire si soudainement, Xion comprit que la demoiselle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce genre de réplique. Encouragée, elle vint passer ses bras autour de ce corps fin que les robes élargissaient toujours. Il lui restait une quantité d'amour infinie à partager pour la réconforter un peu plus. De la tendresse à n'en plus finir, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aimait le lui dire, le lui montrer. C'était tellement agréable d'aimer Naminé. Il suffisait qu'elle soit là, et tout allait bien, le bonheur se trouvait une petite place confortable entre elles.

« - Ça va bien m'aider, tiens. »

Elle se moquait, mais elle souriait toujours. Et la plus jeune comptait bien s'arranger pour la faire sourire, encore et encore. Chasser la bête au coin de l'œil, la tristesse tapie qui guettait son moment. Peut-être que c'était le stress, et juste le stress. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous, de profondes racines bien ancrées. Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait quand même la soutenir tout au long du chemin, serrer sa main et la tirer loin de la tristesse. L'en sauver, aussi prétentieuse qu'elle était d'avancer une telle idée. Au moins, elle voulait essayer.

La princesse balaya la pièce du regard, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis elle se tourna vers Xion, à nouveau enjouée.

« - Tu me gardes pour la nuit ?

\- La question se pose pas. »

Xy laissa retomber son visage arrondi sur l'épaule qui lui servait souvent d'oreiller. Elle se souvint, trop tard, qu'elle aurait dû l'abandonner pour rejoindre Roxas plutôt que d'accepter sa proposition. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis toute une terrible, une interminable semaine. Le blondinet pouvait bien attendre un peu, elle lui enverrait un message plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Voilà pour le chapitre quatre, qui est presque aussi long que le trois. Globalement, tous ceux qui suivront devraient faire autour des 5k mots, c'est la moyenne globale. Est-ce que c'est trop long ? Trop court ? Ça va ? J'ai du mal à me faire une idée de ce que ça représente, pour les gens qui lisent.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Je voulais jouer les héroines, sûrement, te protéger des ombres qui dansaient dans tes yeux. Je pensais que j'en aurais la force, que je gagnerais. Que je t'aiderais au moins à poursuivre le chemin en te laissant t'appuyer sur mon épaule. J'avais oublié, Naminé : si héros il y a, le méchant n'est pas loin._

_Je t'aurais suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, je crois. Et c'est sûrement ma plus grosse erreur._

xoxoxox

Un matelas moelleux, un courant d'air frais qui glissait par la fenêtre pour atteindre son visage poupin, le toucher tendre de la couette sous ses doigts et ces milliers de murmures qui lui parvenaient. Les feuilles dehors, le frottement des rideaux sur le sol, le système de ventilation de l'ordinateur comme un long ronron paisible. En fermant les yeux, Xion percevait tous ces petits détails qui la berçaient chaleureusement. Début de printemps, journées lumineuses, elle savourait le simple repos qui alourdissait ses membres, éparpillait ses pensées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dimanche, fin de week-end. Demain, il lui faudrait retourner s'acharner au lycée, écouter d'une oreille distraite des cours qui ne l'intéressaient déjà plus. Puis elle irait s'enfermer au CDI pour rédiger soigneusement des fiches de révisions qu'elle n'utiliserait très certainement pas.

"- Xy, j'ai chaud.

\- Profite, parait que ça redescend la semaine prochaine.

\- T'as pas un ventilo ?

\- Non."

Nonchalamment avachi sur le sol – le tapis de sol plus précisément, un joli carré tissé de gris et blanc cassé où dormait la poussière – Roxas poussa un long soupir. Si le parterre manquait de confort, il refusait le refuge tendre du lit où le soleil dardait furieusement ses rayons. Et puis, ici, il pouvait poser l'ordinateur de la noiraude sans que ce dernier ne se transforme en bouillotte. Ordinateur non négligeable, puisqu'il était plus que temps pour lui de rentrer ses derniers choix sur APB. A force de repousser ...

"- Faut vraiment qu'on mette dix vœux ?

\- D'après la prof.

\- Donc on s'en fout en vrai, non ?

\- On s'en fout." la brunette confirma en se retournant, le pif enfoncé dans son oreiller. "Mais si t'es pas pris en prépa, t'es dans la merde."

Le garçon des blés hésita quelques secondes, son minois de chaton affichant une moue exagérément concentrée.

"- Tant pis.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Pas envie de foutre une licence bidon pour la forme."

Xion sourit. C'était bien son Roxas, ça. Le genre à se poser mille questions, toujours pour mieux se laisser aller à l'impulsivité. Tout le contraire de son petit ami, cette tige grandiloquente pleine d'une assurance brûlante qui dissimulait de sages décisions patiemment appliquées.

Tiens, tant qu'elle pensait à Axel …

"- Ça va comment avec lui ?

\- Lui ?"

Le garçon tiqua sans comprendre.

"- Axel."

Elle ajouta le nom sur une pointe de honte maladroitement dissimulée. Roxas ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, elle l'oubliait parfois. Pas seulement avec lui, d'ailleurs. Vilaine manie.

"- Mmm."

Mmm. Un Mmm, suivi d'un haussement d'épaule, ça n'était pas une réponse claire. Et si ça n'était pas une réponse claire, alors ça n'était pas une bonne réponse. Elle la connaissait, cette sale habitude qu'il avait de laisser glisser les questions qui le dérangeaient.

"- Mmm quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mmm « ça va pas mais je ne veux pas en parler », ou Mmm « Je sais pas où j'en suis » ?

\- Le deuxième."

Un mince sourire naquit au bout de ses lèvres pâles, la marque de l'amusement face à la lassitude. Les mots de Xion lui arrachaient ce petit morceau de bonheur simple, bonheur de se savoir si bien connu par cette autre moitié de lui-même. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard océanique, ces yeux d'un bleu différent des siens, rivière bienveillante. La gamine prit le geste comme une invitation à la discussion, et elle se rapprocha du bord de son lit. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient désormais ses jambes dénudées par son short.

"- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je crois pas.

\- Tu crois pas ?"

Du peu qu'elle avait pu lui arracher par message ces derniers jours, Roxas n'exprimait qu'évasivement son manque de confiance. Renfermé, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses, le blondin n'était pas maître dans l'art de s'affirmer. Il préférait rester dans son coin à penser. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait trouvé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui ange de l'été, l'esprit pataugeant dans une marre d'interrogations enfantines, elle, gamine un peu paumée qui se planquait sous sa capuche pour éviter les regards. Deux petits marmots et leurs yeux qui se croisaient, si bleus. Puis des goûters partagés, des solutions glissées pendant les contrôles, les bêtises et les franches marrades.

Enfin, pour un curieux qui se perdait en questions, Xion le trouvait bien avare en réponses.

« - Bah je me prends la tête tout seul.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- C'que ça veut dire.

\- Hilarant."

Roxas reprit, plus sérieux.

"- Ça t'arrive jamais, toi, de te dire que ça pourrait ne pas marcher avec Naminé ? »

Surprise, la plus jeune croisa ses bras devant son visage. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi depuis qu'elle sortait avec sa princesse blanche, mais l'idée la frappait soudain. Si ça ne marchait pas ? Elle n'aurait pas pu promettre que cette tendre relation se solderait par un merveilleux mariage et une myriade de gosses, mais jusqu'à présent, l'histoire se déroulait sans trop d'accroc. Pas de vraies disputes, si ce n'était les petits désaccords quotidiens. Pas de regrets non plus. Mêmes la distance qui menaçait de les inquiéter l'année suivante, elles la chassaient d'un revers de la main : Xion, avait pris soin de cibler les universités qui correspondaient aux villes abritant les écoles que sa demoiselle visait. A priori, tout se passait pour le mieux. Pourquoi s'alarmer maintenant ?

« - T'as peur que ça marche pas avec Axel ?

\- Je sais pas. Je crois. »

Le mal peigné s'étira dans un geste félin. Ses bras glissèrent derrière ses genoux alors qu'il reprenait.

« - J'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi l'an prochain. Si on commence à plus se voir … Je sais pas si ça va tenir, quoi.

\- Y a bien des relations qui tiennent à distance.

\- Ouais, mais quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'on a pas tant de points communs que ça. On se connait pas si bien, en vrai.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu devrais essayer. Ça t'évitera de tourner en rond.

\- Mais si je lui demande s'il veut continuer et qu'il me dit non ? »

Le regard peiné de Roxas arracha - bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à avoir - un petit rire à la gamine. Observant ses yeux d'enfant puni à Noël, pleins d'une tristesse et d'une peur si naïve, elle descendit du lit pour se poser près de lui, laissant son ami caler sa tête sur son épaule consolatrice. Les mots pour le requinquer, elle ne les avait pas toujours, mais elle l'accueillait bien volontiers entre ses bras lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'était plus simple, moins maladroit. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, avec les gestes.

« - Essaye, tu verras bien.

\- J'vais voir.

\- Et puis vous avez le temps avant que tu rentres en prépa.

\- Mouais.

\- Si t'y arrives."

Le consolé haussa un sourcils, outré.

"- Ah bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. »

Xion pouffa sous le regard faussement désabusé de Roxas. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules fines, mais non moins carrées, ses mèches charbonneuses se mêlant à l'or hérissé sur la tête du camarade. Sans trop oser s'avancer, elle doutait fortement de voir le rouquin se retirer pour une histoire de temps libre. Il était plus âgé qu'eux, après tout, et les relations, il connaissait. Ces doutes, il les avaient déjà traversés avant eux, il savait à quoi s'attendre pour l'année venant.

Et puis, si Axel répondait vraiment par la négative, elle serait là pour ramasser Roxas.

xoxoxox

"- Non mais personne s'y attendait, même Aqua elle était sur le cul !

\- Oui, mais à ce point ...

\- Grave. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait pas fait, mais genre ... ça ...

\- C'était elle depuis le début.

\- Et Pearl savait.

\- Putain ouais, en plus !

\- Je m'en r'met pas."

Savoir que le dernier épisode de sa série d'animation favorite laissait Yuffi sur le cul, Xion s'en moquait un peu.

A vrai dire, elle écoutait les propos qu'elle échangeait avec Kairi pour se distraire l'esprit plus que par réel intérêt. Il lui fallait occuper ses pensées, le temps que l'heure d'étude prenne fin. Trouver quelque chose qui ferait glisser plus vite la longue aiguille écarlate le long de son cadran, même si la tige semblait trotter toujours un peu plus lentement à chaque mouvement. 11h 43 ... Dans douze minutes, elle pourrait filer dehors, passer à la cafétéria et s'emparer d'un délicieux panini chèvre miel. Mm. L'idée seule suffisait à la faire saliver. Elle passerait un coup de fil rapide à Roxas - qu'elle idée il avait celui là, chopper la crève le jour des résultats d'APB - puis elle irait se rouler en boule quelque part dans la cour, le temps que le stress se tasse, lassé de la ronger.

Ce soir, elle saurait. Elle aurait une réponse pour chacun de ses vœux.

"- Et on l'a quand le prochain épisode, du coup ?

\- Pas pour bientôt.

\- 'Tain.

\- J'veux pas attendre."

Bien sur, elle s'inquiétait inutilement. Peu de chances pour qu'elle soit refusée à la fac, tant qu'elle arrivait à décrocher le bac. Elle avait juste à maintenir ses résultats pour faire bonne figure devant ses parents, le reste importait peu. Pourtant, l'inexistante possibilité de voir refuser ses demandes l'angoissait violemment depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied hors du lit, ce matin. Du stress pour rien, évidemment. Mais du stress quand même. 11h 48

Et si elle ne pouvait finalement pas suivre Naminé dans ses écoles ? Et si, par la faute d'un de ces insidieux bugs dont on parlait parfois, elle trouvait une réponse négative pour chacun de ses voeux ? Parce qu'ils devaient bien dérailler à l'occasion, ces logiciels. Et des articles qui portaient sur des résultats improbables, elle en avait trouvés. Et Roxas ? Si on lui refusait les prépas, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Pourquoi cet abruti n'avait-il rentré aucun voeux de secour ? Elle aurait dû insister pour qu'il en mette au moins un. Il aurait pu piocher parmi la masse d'intitulés séduisants qui appâtaient les adolescents les plus indécis, non ?

"- Mais quand même quoi.

\- Je m'y attendais pas.

\- Tellement.

\- Bordel."

Bordel, oui, Xion le pensait très fort. Soupirant, elle s'étala sur sa table, étirant ses bras loin devant elle. 12h 52. Trois minutes. Un Roxas malade enterré sous son lit. Bientôt les résultats. Les bugs. Les erreurs d'algorithme. Et si elle se trompait ? Si les lettres modernes ne lui plaisaient pas, finalement ? Pourquoi s'était-elle lancée là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire après ? Quelle direction voulait-elle donner à sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ce choix aujourd'hui, à son âge ?

La noiraude enfouit sa tête sous ses bras, tant perdue dans ses questionnements que dans le vide abyssal du futur qui ne s'était jamais dessiné sous ses yeux.  _Demain_ , pour elle, c'était comme un gros pâté flou.

12h 55.

Elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour un panini chèvre miel, finalement.

xoxoxox

**Vous :**

"Je suis chez moi

l'ordi s'allume

j'ai mes resultats dans moins de 5 minutes

La page charge

Et si jamais ça marche pas et qu'on me refuse partout ?

2 minutes que c'est en train de se co

Allez

C'EST BON !

Y a pas eu de bug surprise

Tout vas très bien. Je suis genre méga soulagée là. Mon dieu.

Et toi la prépa ?

Alors ?

Répond stp, je stresse la

Ils t'ont pas refusé hein ?"

**Chaton :**

"Je suis sur liste d'attente"

xoxoxox

"- Nan mais ça va, j'avais que deux heures de retard pour envoyer le dossier, et le dépôt était encore ouvert.

\- Tu vas perdre des points mec."

Demyx ne se démontait pas pour autant.

-" Nan mais en vrai c'est bon, si j'ai 11 ça rattrape le 9 du DS de mi-semestre.

\- T'auras pas 11. T'as rushé le devoir dans la nuit.

\- Je compense avec mon incroyable intelligence.

\- Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu."

Cette expression, sortie de la bouche d'Axel, arracha un éclat de rire franc au sitariste qui s'en amusait trop pour s'offusquer de la pique lancée. Même Roxas souriait, oubliant dans ces mots l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis qu'il avait reçu la terrible nouvelle. Allongé sur le canapé du rouquin, l'ennuyé savourait les doigts de son compagnon glissés de sa chevelure jusque dans son cou. Xion, elle, rassemblait ses dernières affaires. Fini l'exposé qu'ils avaient bossé, adieu Freud et sa liste de phases, elle comptait bien filer rejoindre sa petite amie le plus vite possible. Non pas que la compagnie des trois larrons mal peignés la dérangeait, mais elle en avait assez profité. Les lèvres de Naminé, en revanche ...

"- Tu nous abandonnes ?" lança Demyx, son sérieux - pour le peu qu'il pouvait en montrer - retrouvé.

"- Nami m'attend.

\- Encore Nami ?"

La noiraude rougit un peu. Oui, Nami. Encore. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, bien sûr.

"- Non mais c'était pas un reproche, hein ! C'est cool si tu peux la voir souvent. Fais-lui coucou de ma part."

Xion ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blondin tenait à ce qu'elle salue sa copine en son nom, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'au travers de ses mots et qu'elle le connaissait elle-même très peu. Mais soit, s'il y tenait. Elle promit également qu'elle passerait le bonjour de la part des deux tourtereaux, puis elle déguerpit sans plus tarder, refermant soigneusement la porte de l'appart derrière elle. Dehors, l'air se réchauffait enfin. L'hiver rendait son dernier soupir, et ce début de chaleur estival lui rappelait parfois le jour où elle avait rencontré la princesse blanche, sur le déclin de la saison solaire.

La gamine sourit, son sac balancé sur son dos. C'était une belle journée. Simple, mais vraiment belle.

Quand elle franchit la porte de l'appartement, l'endroit échappait une agréable odeur de tomate cuite et de fromage fondu. Assez forte pour lui chatouiller les narines, trop peu pour que le plat ait déjà quitté le four. Zut. L'estomac de la nouvelle venue n'en grogna pas moins fort lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

"- Tu as de drôles de manières de saluer, dit moi." Naminé la taquina, son énigmatique sourire en coin.

"-C'est l'odeur.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Grave !"

Un large sourire impatient tracé sur son visage, Xion s'approcha du four pour dévorer des yeux le plat délicieux qui s'y prélassait. Si elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa faim sur le trajet, cette dernière se réveillait enfin. Ça avait l'air bon. Terriblement bon. Indécemment bon.

"- C'est quoi ?

\- Une tarte à la tomate.

\- Ça existe, ça ?" la lycéenne s'étonna.

"- A ton avis, si c'est dans le four ?

\- Mais c'est une vraie recette ?

\- Tout dépend, qu'est-ce que tu appellerais une fausse recette ?"

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, la cadette préféra clore le sujet. Elle s'éloigna pour aller déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée, se déchaussa, puis revint s'installer dans la petite cuisine qui rejoignait le salon, se juchant sur une chaise haute pour reposer ses pauvres jambes. La fatigue accumulée au fil des heures la gagnait enfin.

"- Alors, ta journée ?" Naminé lui demanda.

"- Tranquille. On a bouclé notre exposé de philo avec Roxas, reste plus qu'à le présenter en cours jeudi.

\- Vous êtes allés à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, chez Axel, c'est plus près de chez toi et il y passe la nuit. D'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour, avec Dem !"

Si la blondine s'étonna, elle ne formula en revanche aucune remarque à ce sujet. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, le musicien distribuait ses mots à tout va.

"- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Calme. J'ai travaillé quelques croquis en plus de la tarte, si tu veux voir.

\- Montre !"

La dessinatrice s'éloigna pour mieux revenir vers sa moitié, deux carnets entre les mains. Le premier abritait nombre de dessins légers, des esquisses de projets indécis qui ne trouveraient sans doute jamais de fin, quelques objets observés çà et là qu'elle avait emprisonnés sur une fine feuille blanc sale. Dans le second, Xion trouva de tendres couleurs qu'elle identifia comme étant du pastel. Si l'objet n'avait pas la précision du crayon à papier bien aiguisé, il offrait des teintes qui lui chatouillaient le cœur. C'était beau. Balbutiant, parfois, mais beau. Elle devinait facilement les heures de travail acharné qui avaient mené sa petite amie à ce résultat. Mais son peu d'expérience dans le domaine ne lui permettait pas d'offrir un commentaire particulièrement pertinent.

" - Joli."

Xion peinait à traduire l'effet que ces oeuvres lui faisait.

"- Si avec ça t'es pas prise ...

\- On ne sait jamais."

Abandonnant tout espoir de la convaincre - après tout, elle ne savait elle-même pas comment fonctionnaient les concours - la jeune fille aux iris marins reposa les feuilles. Au même instant, le four laissa échapper la série de bips tant attendue.

A la hauteur de sa senteur, la tarte à la tomate se révéla délicieuse. Le film qui suivit, en revanche, ne suffit pas à maintenir leur attention. Allongée sur le lit - qui leur servant de canapé - Xion abandonnait l'ordinateur - qui leur servait d'écran - pour se concentrer ailleurs, son esprit dérivant vers de lointains océans. Elle repensait aux craintes égarées de Roxas. De l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, des interrogations qu'il n'osait pas formuler. Ça lui piquait le cœur. Lui, avide de réponses, qui n'osait soudain plus les demander. Et ça n'était pas Axel, pour qui tout allait bien, qui risquait de faire avancer la situation. A moins qu'il ne se soit douté de quelque chose, auquel cas il le cachait fort bien.

La noiraude soupira.

"- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

\- Hein ? " Xion réalisa soudain qu'une jolie paire d'yeux célestes l'observait. "Ah non, désolée. Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais soupirer comme ça ?

\- Toujours Rox."

La blanche fronça les sourcils alors que son opposée remontait jusque sous son cou le plaid qui lui couvrait le ventre.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?

\- Toujours pareil, il flippe pour Axel. Avec les études supérieures et tout. En plus il se retrouve sur liste d'attente pour les prépas, alors il était pas des masses en forme ce matin.

\- Il aurait dû assurer ses arrières." Naminé répondit en haussant les épaules. "Mais il a encore des chances d'entrer.

\- C'est flippant quand même."

La main de l'artiste dessinait hasardeusement sur sa joue de tendres caresses. Xion ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Le film qui défilait n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, un murmure distrayant qui les gardait du silence. De la pointe de l'index, l'aînée venait traverser la mâchoire, contourner l'oreille, jouer là où naissait sa chevelure d'onyx, réveillant les nerfs sensibles sous sa peau. C'était comme un jeu. Un jeu agréable.

"- Il est déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être avec lui.

\- Et s'il est pas pris ?

\- Il trouvera toujours un moyen d'entrer à l'université, au moins pour un an. Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Ce sera juste une question de temps. Il pourra retenter plus tard, rien n'est perdu.

\- Mouais. "

Un autre soupir, Xion se lova un peu plus sous le tissu chaud qui la dissimulait, faussant le tracé de la main de Naminé. Ses doigts reprirent au coin de ses lèvres, puis sa paume vint glisser le long de sa joue pour tourner son visage enfantin.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je fais pas exprès.

\- Fais exprès de ne pas t'inquiéter, alors."

Malgré elle, Xion souriait. Riait un peu, même. La main contre son visage se réchauffait lentement. Les doigts descendaient au creux de son cou, venant taquiner la fine ligne de ses clavicules.

"- Mais si ça se passe mal ?

\- Si ça doit mal se passer, ton inquiétude n'y changera rien.

\- Mai-

\- Et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour mon cousin, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de s'accaparer de la sorte les pensées de ma petite amie."

Un voile de surprise se déposa sur le visage de la presque étudiante, bien vite suivi par les lèvres de sa semblable sur sa bouche. D'abord étonnée, elle passa mécaniquement ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amour pour la garder plus près d'elle, souriant dans leur baiser. La serrant ainsi, elle pouvait sentir tout son corps contre le sien, les détails de sa silhouette qui se fondait contre son propre contour. Sa poitrine qui venait s'aplatir contre ses seins, ses hanches qui pointaient doucement sous sa peau, son ventre presque plat sur ses formes plus marquées, et la chaleur échappée de sa chair qu'elle pouvait sentir malgré les vêtements entre elles. Tous ces petits détails lui remplissaient la tête, comme un millier de loupiottes clignotant furieusement. Naminé existait sur sa bouche, dans ses bras, contre et sur elle.

Le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait au film venait de se dissiper.

"- Roxas se repose trop sur toi. Tu as le droit de respirer un peu."

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, Xion entreprit d'embrasser encore sa princesse blanche. Elle avait besoin de relier leur bouche, de venir chercher l'air à même ses poumons pour mieux se perdre. Mais les lèvres de Naminé disparurent, brusquement, et elle les retrouva sur la peau tendre et chaude de son cou. Des frissons partout dans son corps. C'était agréable, tellement agréable, et doux, et humide, brûlant, des papillons dans son ventre. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure pour toujours, et que toujours ce soit meilleur. Que ça brûle plus fort, plus bas, là où ses jambes se serraient brusquement.

Et elle avait peur, aussi. Peur que ça arrive vraiment, enfin, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce que ça dérapait doucement, et qu'elle ne trouvait plus les limites. Que la vague théorie qui constituait son peu de connaissance ne s'appuyait sur aucune pratique. Que devait-elle faire ? Et si elle s'emballait toute seule ? Peut-être la blonde ne s'imaginait-elle rien de l'excitation qui lui électrisait le bassin ?

"- Nami?" l'interpella-t-elle, sa voix dérapant sur de fragiles accents.

"- Oui ?"

Etonnée, la princesse releva la tête pour observer celle qui se trouvait tout contre elle.

"- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si." Xion se mordit la lèvre, gênée. "C'est juste ... Enfin ... On ... Vraiment, quoi ?

\- On ? "

Aux rougeurs sur les joues de la cadette, Naminé comprit les quelques mots qui manquaient à sa phrase, esquissant comme à son habitude ce discret sourire amusé.

"- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je ..." parler, soudain, c'était terriblement gênant. "Si, mais je sais pas ... J'ai jamais ...

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ah ?

\- Jamais avec une fille." elle avait toute la bienveillance du monde dans les yeux. "On s'en moque, non ? On apprendra sur le tas."

Rassurée, Xion se rapprocha pour retrouver la chaleur agréable qu'elle sentait contre sa moitié.

"- Oui. "

Timidement, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur les coutures de la robe blanche qu'elle affectionnait tant, robe parée de plis froissés. Elle hésita.

"- Je peux l'enlever ?

\- Je vais le faire." suggéra Naminé, un rire rassurant dans le regard. "Elle est assez dur à enfiler."

Sur ces mots, elle se recula pour profiter de l'espace nécessaire et se saisit du bas du vêtement pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Son corps tout fin, à peine soutenu par les lumières qui entraient par la fenêtre et l'inégale éclairage de l'ordinateur, semblait appeler Xion à l'étreindre encore. Sans tissu, elle pourrait sentir sa peau toute chaude, vivante sous ses doigts. Douce, surement. Parsemé de petits détails, d'os marqués. Granuleuse de part le relief des frissons et ses quelques imperfections.

Un coup d'œil plus arrêté lui fit remarquer que l'artiste avait savamment choisi ses sous-vêtements, puisqu'elle portait un ensemble assorti. Avait-elle prévu ce moment, anticipé le possible dérapage ? A moins qu'elle n'ait l'habitude de soigner ce genre de détails lorsqu'elle s'habillait le matin ? Et que dirait-elle en remarquant que sa propre petite amie portait le soutien gorge le plus basique qu'on puisse faire, assorti d'une culotte salamèche ? Etait-ce réellement important, au fond, même pour une première fois ? Elles n'allaient pas garder tout ça longtemps, après tout.

"- Alors ?

\- T'es belle."

Xion souriait, timidement, mais sincèrement. Elle s'approcha pour caresser enfin son épiderme bouillant.

"- Trop belle.

\- Trop ? "

Un même rire s'échappa de leurs deux bouches avant que la noiraude ne les joigne brièvement, plus confiante.

"- Beaucoup, beaucoup trop."

Elle avait tout son temps pour apprendre.

xoxoxox

[Roxas]

**C'est bon**

Quoi ?

**On a eu le premier roulement sur APB**

**Je suis pris en prépa**

xoxoxox

Des cartons, partout dans sa chambre. Sur la table, le lit, au sol. Des cartons pour abriter ses livres, sa déco, tous ces petits objets précieux qu'elle voulait garder près d'elle dans ce nouveau foyer. De quoi colorer ces murs austères, cette pièce sans histoire qui la traitait comme une étrangère.

L'été avait si vite filé, une fois le bac passé.

Xion se redressa, ses doigts abandonnant la surface rugueuse du contenant. Enfin ? Après dix-huit ans d'existence, elle posait les pieds dans son premier appartement ? C'était pour le moins ... Étrange. Un mélange d'excitation, de hâte et d'appréhension. La joie impatiente des premières fois, la peur des nouvelles responsabilités et l'inquiétude face à ce lieu inconnu qu'il lui faudrait doucement apprivoiser.

Nouveau. C'était nouveau. Elle venait de trouver ce simple mot, qui couvrait à lui seul bien des significations.

"- Tu auras assez de place sur l'étagère, pour tes livres ?

\- Ça devrait aller, j'ai juste pris ceux que j'ai pas lu."

Et trois ou quatre ouvrages dont elle refusait de se séparer, comme les recueils de poèmes d'Aragon. Ils étaient de ces bouquins qu'elle aimait pouvoir attraper le soir, allongée sur son lit, pour les feuilleter sans efforts.

"- Ça te dérange, si j'emprunte une de tes étagères pour ranger une partie de mes bandes dessinées ?

\- Je pourrai les lires ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- D'acc ! "

Les affaires de Naminé dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre, dans leur appartement. Leur foyer. Leur chez elles. Déjà ? Tout s'était enchaîné si vite ... Un an qu'elles s'étaient vu pour la première fois, et elles se retrouvaient lovée entre les mêmes murs. Tous les jours, elles passeraient la même porte, saliraient le même palier, elles enclencheraient le même interrupteur et ce même canapé supporteraient le poids de leur corps fatigué.

Chez elles. C'était chez elles. Décidément, Xion ne s'habituait pas à ces mots. Et pourtant, quand elle croisait le regard de la blanche, ils étaient merveilleux.

"- Tu auras besoin d'aide pour installer tes affaires ?

\- Ça va aller. Et toi, il te reste des trucs ?

\- Non, j'ai tout rangé la semaine dernière.

\- Ok !"

Parce que la rose blanche avait investi les lieux huit jours avant elle, le temps que Xion profite encore un peu de sa famille. S'ils avaient pris l'habitude de la partager, ses deux parents peinaient cependant à laisser la noiraude filer si loin d'eux. Enfin, loin, deux heures en train lui suffiraient à les rejoindre. Mais c'était loin tout de même, pour eux. Pour un premier départ. Il fallait bien, pourtant, quitter un jour le foyer familial.

Un jour. Aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui tout était brusquement si loin, et l'avenir s'approchait de trop près. Elle allait grandir, enfin, et elle avait peur. Et Roxas, est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir en prépa, sans elle ?  _Tous les week-ends on s'appellera_ , ils s'étaient promis. Est-ce qu'ils le feraient vraiment ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'éloigner ? Est-ce que leur amitié tiendrait le coup de la distance et du précieux temps avarement accordé ? Oui, bien sûr. Ça allait tenir, puisqu'il fallait que ça tienne. Puisque Xion sans Roxas, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce serait trop triste, vraiment.

"- Xy ? Ça va ?"

Le sourire délicatement bienveillant de l'artiste la tira de ce fouillis de pensées angoissantes. Elle la regardait tendrement, confiante. Xion sourit. Oui, ça allait. Elle avait peur, mais ça allait. Tant que Naminé se tenait près d'elle, tant qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser tout doucement comme un flocon qui tombe sur le sol, ça irait. Si elle manquait de courage, elle saurait où en puiser.

"- Oui." elle hocha la tête, convaincu. "C'est juste ... Le temps que je m'y fasse, quoi.

\- C'est la première fois que tu emménages, c'est normal si ça t'effraie. Tu verras, tu vas t'habituer au bout de quelques jours, quand tu auras pris tes marques et ton rythme à la fac.

\- Ouais, sûrement."

Elle disait ces évidences, Nami, des évidences nécessaires. Des évidences qui rendaient tout clair. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, à Xion, entendre quelqu'un lui dire que tout irait bien.

"- Ça va aller."

La cadette souriait, sincèrement. Ce foyer, nouveau foyer plein de craintes et de promesses, c'était aussi un début. Début de quoi, allez savoir. Mais un début avec Naminé, un début de quelque chose à deux. Des graines plantées dans un sol fertile, dont l'arbre leur était encore inconnu. Un jardin plein de surprises.

Sûrement qu'elles feraient de jolies fleurs, ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, c'est une grande source de motivation !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Chapitre cinq, on en est presque à la moitié ! On arrive sur un passage plutôt transitoire, donc si ça semble calme, c'est normal. Profitez tant que ça dure.
> 
> J'espère que la lecture vous plaira !

_C'est venu tout doucement, comme du venin. Du venin dans les veines qui se répandait tous les jours un peu plus, glissait sous la peau jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi soudain, tout devenait si lourd. Pourquoi la vie perdait de ses couleurs. La vie, justement, elle n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Tu étais là, pourtant, tout aurait dû être si beau ! J'aurais dû voir. Comprendre._

_Pourquoi ? Je crois que cette question me hantera toujours, parce que tu ne me donneras jamais de réponse._

xoxoxox

S'il n'était rien de plus doux que de se réveiller près de Naminé, son visage tout contre son dos, il n'y avait réveil plus désagréable que d'émerger lentement et de sentir son nez perdu parmi ses cheveux. Il y faisait chaud, l'air s'y raréfiait, et la masse de mèches flavescentes lui chatouillaient horriblement les joues. Aussi Xion grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en cette matinée de septembre, la princesse blanche tout contre elle.

"- Mmmmm ..." grogna-t-elle faiblement, agacée.

Elle aurait dû, sûrement, aller dormir dans sa propre chambre pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. D'autant que le lit de Nami n'était pas nécessairement prévu pour accueillir un autre corps en plus du sien. Mais c'était quand même agréable de s'endormir en lui parlant, le soir, de la sentir tout près qui respirait, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement pour mieux replonger. Et puis sa chaleur, et la simple conscience de sa présence ...

Enfin, il fallait bien qu'elle se décide à sortir du lit. La mélodie qui s'échappait depuis sa propre chambre ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'heure qu'il était, et elle aurait bien du mal à éteindre ce réveil depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la noiraude se tenait debout dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un pantacourt à carreau et d'un tee-shirt muni d'une inutile et esthétique capuche. Ses bracelets en simili cuir pendait au bout de son poignet alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour se saisir de la bouilloire, laissant le filet d'eau qui s'échappait du robinet la remplir jusqu'à la limite maximale indiquée. Dans sa tête, les idées se mêlaient encore, vaseuses. Elle aurait bien profité d'une tasse de café pour les remettre en place, mais elle trouvait à cette boisson un goût tout à fait atroce et écœurant. Alors elle se préparait un thé sucré à s'en donner le diabète. Ça, au moins, c'était doux sur la langue.

xoxoxox

Elle aimait bien ça, les couloirs vides du matin. Le murmure des conversations menées au coin d'une salle que l'écho rapportait, le ronron de la machine à café qu'on sollicitait, le bruit des pas claquant sur le sol, et l'agréable solitude à l'heure où la nuit ne s'était pas entièrement retirée. Il restait, derrière la vitre, une ombre au fusain que l'arrivée du jour chassait prudemment.

Depuis trois jours qu'elle se rendait à la fac, Xion n'avait pas encore rencontré grand monde. Voilà le constat qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle poussait la porte de son bâtiment, cherchant un coin où s'asseoir. D'un autre côté, avec un emploi du temps de seize heures et des groupes qui changeaient tout le temps ... Elle avait bien aperçu un ou deux camarades du lycée sur la fac, mais tous s'étaient destinés à la psychologie. Elle les soupçonnait d'avoir choisi la filière par défaut. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer compte tenu de son manque abyssal de projets d'avenir.

Coup de chance, le banc qui longeait le foyer était libre ce matin. Rien d'étonnant au vu de l'heure, peu de gens choisissaient les cours de 8h quand ils avaient le choix. Mais elle s'y précipita tout de même avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui voler son trésor. Une fois ses fesses et son sac disposés sur la banquette, elle ouvrit le second pour en tirer une des bandes dessinées empruntées sur l'étagère de Naminé histoire de passer le temps. La joli couverture lisse et l'étrange couple qui y figurait avaient attiré son attention, aussi avait-elle décidé de s'y plonger sans même lire le résumé.

Après quelques minutes de beaux dessins, de vives couleurs et de fuite à travers l'espace, la jeune étudiante se leva finalement pour trouver l'endroit où elle avait cours. Remarquant la porte déjà entrouverte, elle la poussa timidement et observa la pièce. Comme pour la majorité de ses cours, exceptés ceux du mardi, ils se déroulaient en classe et non en amphi. Un environnement qui se rapprochait plus du lycée que de l'image qu'elle s'était fait de l'université.

"- Pardon, c'est bien ici le cours de littérature comparée ? "

Sursautant, Xion se retourna brusquement. Le garçon derrière elle, un excentrique dont la tignasse bleue, certainement teinte, contrastait avec l'air bien trop calme qui lui barrait le visage, la dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle n'y retrouva malheureusement pas ces yeux vert d'eau qui la fixaient patiemment, aussi en déduisit-elle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu cours ensemble.

"- Oui. Enfin ça dépend du prof que t'as, je crois."

Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres cours de littérature comparée à cette heure ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"- Normalement, j'ai cours avec ... " il essayait de se souvenir, mais finit simplement par tendre son emploi du temps à la noiraude pour lui montrer le créneau. "Lui.

\- C'est bon alors.

\- Il est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Apparemment, non. Ou alors il est parti après avoir ouvert la salle."

L'inconnu haussa les épaules. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Xion s'écarta pour le laisser passer, l'observant alors qu'il partait s'asseoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit place tout près de la fenêtre, y jetant quelques coup d'œil pensifs.  _Discret_  et  _distrait_ , voilà les deux mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Xy en le voyant. Et puis, il avait l'air sympathique. Pas très bavard, mais poli et respectueux.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, chassant comme elle pouvait la gêne naturelle qui la tenait loin des autres, puis elle vint se poser près de lui.

"- Ça te dérange si je me mets là ?"

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, la baissa aussitôt.

"- Non."

Bon. Apparemment, ça n'était pas la meilleure manière de lancer une conversation. S'il avait compris ses intentions, il n'en montra rien et retourna à sa contemplation extérieure. Et s'il n'avait pas saisi ... Elle pouvait bien ajouter  _maladroit_ à sa liste de mots.

"- T'es en lettres modernes, du coup? " tenta-t-elle à nouveau, croisant les bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Accordant quelques secondes de plus au peu de lune qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre, l'azuré détourna finalement ses yeux mystiques pour se concentrer sur celle qui lui parlait.

"- Non, c'est juste ma mineure.

\- Ah. " rien de surprenant, elle avait rencontré d'autres élèves dans ce cas là. "Et t'as quoi d'autre comme cours ici ?

\- La littérature française et la syntaxe.

\- Je vois."

Xion s'étira pour tromper sa gêne.

"- Et ta majeure ?

\- Je suis en informatique.

\- C'est comment ?

\- Intéressant. Mieux que l'histoire où j'étais l'an dernier.

\- Tu redoubles ?

\- Je change de filière, plutôt. "

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, les deux presque camarades se fixèrent quelques secondes. Fautes de mots, ils se sourient lentement. Un geste simple et amical, juste de quoi rassurer la petite nouvelle. Isa - elle apprendrait son nom plus tard - enchaîna à son tour.

"- Et toi, tu es en lettres modernes ? "

xoxoxox

**Vous :**

"Bou !

Tu survis à la prépa ?"

**Chaton :**

"Oui. Par contre j'ai trop de boulot, je pourrais pas monter avant un moment je crois.

Peut-être ces vacances, mais pas sûr"

**Vous :**

"D'acc. Au pire c'est moi qui descendrai, j'ai qu'une semaine mais on est assez tranquilles niveau boulot"

**Chaton :**

"Cool !"

**Vous :**

"et avec Axel ça va bien ? Il répond pas à mes messages"

**Chaton :**

"Il a pété son tel dans le metro. Nouveau tel et nouveau numero aussi"

**Vous :**

"Sérieux ?

Il a fait comment ?"

**Chaton :**

"Il l'a mis dans la poche arrière du jean, et il s'en est souvenu après s'être assis"

**Vous :**

"Oh putain

C'est trop con

C'est méchant mais je ris"

**Chaton :**

"Y a de quoi !"

**Vous :**

"Il était pas trop deg ?"

**Chaton :**

"Un peu quand même"

**Vous :**

"Et du coup, ça se passe comment les cours?"

**Chaton :**

"Bien

(j'ai fini la pause repas, je file

A + !)"

**Vous :**

"Ok, a plus !"

xoxoxox

"- C'était cool, Saga !"

Ses doigts noués autour de l'épluche légume, Xion lâcha cette phrase à l'attention de son agréable petite amie. Elle termina de dénuder la dernière pomme de terre qui trônait sur la table, puis la déposa dans le saladier rempli d'eau. Naminé les récupérait ensuite pour les couper en tranches qu'elle disposait dans un immense plat en verre - en pyrex, si la noiraude se souvenait bien du mot.

"- Si le premier tome t'a plu, les suivants sont sur l'étagère.

\- Tu les as jusqu'au combien ?

\- Jusqu'au sept.

\- D'acc !"

La lettreuse se releva, fila rincer ses mains sous le robinet, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre récupérer les ouvrages que l'artiste rangeait parfois dans sa bibliothèque. Un, deux trois ... Sept, effectivement, si on comptait celui qui attendait encore dans son sac. Avec ça, elle pourrait tenir un bout de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur la table du salon, Xy rédigeait ses éternellement inutiles fiches de révision, qu'elle ne relirait pas et qu'elle finirait par perdre.

"- Tu reprends quel cours ?" une agréable voix qui s'approchait derrière lui demanda.

"- Syntaxe. Ça parle de la place des mots dans la phrase. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai arrêté de suivre quand la prof a commencé à parler de mettre des singes dans un mixeur." elle se saisit du marqueur. "J'ai pas bien saisi l'exemple qu'elle nous donnait, je t'avoue.

\- Des ... Singes ?

\- Yep.

\- Dans un mixeur.

\- Exactement."

Naminé haussa un sourcil, quelque peu déconcertée. Sa réaction n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la quasi totalité du reste de la classe face au cours. Même Isa - qui partageait également cet horaire avec la brunette - avait laissé entrevoir un semblant de perplexité sur son visage impassible.

"- Je vois.

\- T'es bien la seule."

Le rire tendre qui s'échappa des lèvres de Nami lui en arracha un. Surlignant les termes qui lui semblaient importants - entre autre, tout ce qui n'était ni un article, ni un pronom - Xion poursuivit son dur labeur, sans prêter attention aux mains pâles qui se posaient sur ses épaules, proches de son cou.

"- Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup des gens de ta filière.

\- Je leur parle pas beaucoup à eux non plus."

Dire qu'un an avant, elle osait à peine saluer la blondine. Et maintenant, la moindre bêtise s'échappait de sa bouche sans passer par la case filtrage. Bientôt, la princesse découvrirait son humour douteux et elle la quitterait. C'était certain.

"- Ils sont comment ?

\- Je sais pas ... Pas comme les gens du lycée. Y en a qui sortent du lot, tu les repères à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis t'as des gens tellement cultivés, même en plusieurs vie je pourrais pas en savoir autant qu'eux, c'est fou.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de communiquer, plutôt que de les admirer de loin. " l'aînée taquina.

"- C'est fait. J'ai récupéré le numéro ... d'Isa je crois, si j'ai bien retenu son nom. Et j'ai le facebook d'une des filles du cours de méthodologie qui s'appelle Aerith. On discute un peu.

\- C'est bien."

Des félicitations lancées dans le vague, voilà l'impression que ces mots firent à Xion. Elle redressa la tête, retrouvant sur le minois charmant de Naminé cet air égaré, envolée dans un autre monde. Elle semblait réfléchir. Penser loin d'ici. Un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le cœur de la poupée. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle revint à elle. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise près de la clavicule découverte par le débardeur, l'air de rien.

Et le téléphone vibra sur la table.

"- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup." Xy s'exclama en retrouvant le nom de l'azuré sur l'écran.

Elle tapa vivement sa réponse, et réitéra l'opération chaque fois que l'objet sonnait encore. Un délicieux sentiment de satisfaction sociale l'enivrait.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez de si passionnant ?

\- On essaye de se caser une date sur le week-end pour aller voir une expo dont un prof nous a parlé. Faut que je transmette à Aerith d'ailleurs."

Encore quelques messages, et des sourires de fierté. Et les doigts de la charmeuse qui descendaient comme des serpents le long de ses bras vers son ventre, l'air de rien. Tout à coup, Xion senti une tête posée sur son épaule, tout près de la sienne.

"- Nam' ?

\- Mm ?

\- Tu jouerais pas avec moi là, par hasard ?

\- Peut-être bien."

Amusée, la gamine au visage poupin se tournant pour lui piquer un bref baiser - baiser qui lui fut volontiers rendu.

"- Je suis censé réviser, tu sais ?

\- Tu dis souvent ça. Surtout quand tu ne révises pas."

Un peu plus bas, les mains de Naminé. Sur ses jambes, là où le tissu du jean rendait tout agréable. Très agréable. Trop agréable. Xion se mordit la lèvre quand un pouce mesquin vint s'amuser à la jonction de sa jambe et du reste du corps.

"- Je dois faire des fiches de révision, c'est très sérieux.

\- Pour avoir bonne conscience ?

\- Exactement."

Des vibrations sur la table. Xy aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil au message d'Isa, mais il était tout à fait possible qu'une paire de lèvres se soit à nouveau emparé des siennes. Par ailleurs, il était fort probable que le bouton de son jean ne soit plus tout à fait en place. Plus du tout, même.

"- Tu te donneras bonne conscience plus tard."

Plus tard. Elle aurait tout son temps plus tard, hein ? Et puis, il fallait être honnête, elle détestait réviser.

xoxoxox

Xion n'en revenait toujours pas de voir comme l'amphithéâtre B était si grand. Interminable. Une flopée de marches qui s'envolaient au fond de la salle, des rangées de tables se surplombant les unes les autres, et trois pauvres fenêtres tout en haut des murs pour éclairer le tout. Ça, et les lampes pour subvenir aux besoins que les vitres ne pouvaient combler. Quand elle entrait ici, observant du coin de l'œil les strapontins libres, elle notait parfois comme l'endroit était mal organisé. Entre les espaces étroits pour accéder aux places et les deux sorties bondées … Enfin, c'était Kairi la future ingénieure en bâtiment, pas elle.

Mais le problème de la place se posait quand même. Après avoir suffisamment grimpé pour s'assurer que l'intervenant ne la surprendrait pas en train de lire, la noiraude chercha du regard un visage familier. Quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaîtrait, au moins de vue, un élève qui lui servirait de point de repère. Un futur ami, peut-être. Mais rien. Isa et Aerith ne partageaient pas ce cours avec elle et seul l'enseignant, vue les semaines précédentes, réveillait sa mémoire. Abandonnant, Xion se trouva une place libre et isolée sur son rang, derrière un garçon de son âge dont la tignasse de hérisson n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son très cher ami. En plus châtain. Un simili Roxas.

Sora qu'il s'appelait, si elle en croyait la liste de présence qui circulait. C'était un joli prénom.

Si elle avait élevé la voix, tendue la main vers lui pour effleurer le sweat gris qui couvrait ses épaules, seulement donné un léger coup de pied de pied dans le dossier de sa "chaise", elle aurait pu l'interpeller. Echanger un ou deux mots avec lui. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Un reste d'angoisse et l'étrange impression qu'elle ne devait pas interférer dans son monde.

Alors elle regardait simplement par dessus son bras replié, les gribouillis animaliers que ses iris d'eau sombre lui rapportaient. Un jour, elle lui parlerait. Un jour.

xoxoxox

Ce jour là, Xy ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle avait dû se lever du mauvais pied, sûrement, ou bien s'était-elle attiré les foudres d'un dieu quelconque qui lui rendait un mal commis dans une vie antérieure. Enfin, quel qu'en soient les raisons, sa journée n'en restait pas moins surprenamment mauvaise.

Il y avait, déjà, tous ces petits détails qui lui ruinaient l'humeur dès qu'elle oubliait la mésaventure précédente. Rester coincée entre les portes du métro ? Bon ça arrivait. Se prendre les pieds dans la laisse d'un parfait inconnu qui promenait son chien ? Passait encore. Arriver en cours et réaliser qu'elle avait oublié les polycopiés distribués la semaine précédente, c'était déjà un tantinet plus dérangeant pour son travail à venir. Découvrir son téléphone éteint dans sa poche parce qu'elle avait, bien évidemment, oublié de brancher ce dernier durant la nuit, ses nerfs la chatouillaient dangereusement. Être partie sans sa carte bleu, sa monnaie et son repas, elle se maudissait en retournant son sac.

Résignée face aux preuves, la brunette dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était une mauvaise journée. Elle inspira un grand coup et décida qu'elle ne pouvait que l'accepter. Elle n'aurait qu'à se lever du bon pied le lendemain pour contrer le sort, puisqu'il en était ainsi. Pour se consoler, elle s'autorisa tout de même à sécher son option et rentra deux heures plus tôt à l'appartement, exténuée du peu qu'elle avait fait. Le retour à l'appart lui fut d'un grand soulagement.

"- Nami ?"

Elle dû, pour toute réponse, se contenter d'un magnifique silence. Bien sûr que l'artiste n'était pas rentrée, elle terminait tard le jeudi, mais Xion préférait tout de même prévenir de son arrivée. On ne savait jamais, des fois que la princesse blanche eut partagé son envie de regagner sa demeure pour s'octroyer une pause dans son travail. Quoi qu'elle manquait rarement les cours, elle. Tout du moins, si ça arrivait, la noiraude n'en entendait pas parler.

"- Bon ..." murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Puisqu'il restait quelques corvées à régler pour pleinement savourer son temps libre, elle descendit la poubelle en deux temps trois mouvements, enfila un nouveau sac dans le contenant à déchets, rangea la vaisselle qui séchait près de l'évier puis s'étala sur le canapé, les bras noués autour d'un des oreillers qui reposaient dessus. Sur la table basse en bois qui leur servait de rangement pour toutes ces petites affaires éparpillées dans l'appartement, la cadette remarqua alors qu'il traînait un joli carnet, assez grand, certainement du format A4. A n'en pas douter, un des outils de travail de la blondine. Si Xion ne se trompait pas, elle en noircissait les pages de croquis d'observation pour un de ses cours.

Curieuse, la petite fluette se pencha pour saisir délicatement l'objet.

Sur les larges pages blanches, la mine de graphite avait déposé quantités de souvenirs. Un banc, un bâtiment, des gens croisés dans le métro. De longs dessins fastidieux, de brefs traits à peine lancées qu'un moindre frottement aurait suffi à troubler. Des morceaux de vies sans aucun sens, sinon dans les yeux de leur autrice. C'était étrange, de se dire qu'elles auraient pu toutes deux observer le papier, admirer les mêmes dessins sans leur accorder la même histoire.

Mais parce qu'il fallait bien s'occuper sérieusement, la jeune fille abandonna finalement sa trouvaille pour aller se poser dans la cuisine. Ici l'attendait un magnifique sac de pomme de terre accompagné de son épluche légume, qu'elle déterra dans le tiroir près de l'évier. Quitte à sécher les cours, autant se rendre utile. Elle s'installa et déshabilla un à un les précieux ... Légumes ? Lui semblait-il que ces morceaux jaunes appartenaient à la famille des féculents, mais elle n'était pas sûre que les féculents ne soient pas eux aussi des légumes. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir en les découpant.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir commun. Une poignée qu'on enfonçait.

"- Xion ?"

La dénommée sourit, tout en divisant le fruit de son travail en jolies frites.

"- Je suis là !

\- Tu es rentrée en avance ?

\- J'ai séché le cours de mythes et légendes. On aura les diapos en ligne de toute façon."

Les sons qui s'échappaient du salon lui signalaient que la nouvelle arrivée se débarrassait de ses affaires et qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé, exténuée. Un bruit de soupire, puis de nouveaux pas vers la cuisine. Bientôt, un joli fantôme en robe azurée se présenta dans la pièce.

"- Ta journée ?" Xion s'enquit tout en coupant.

" - Chargée, mais terminée.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Manger quelque chose avant d'aller profiter de mon lit. Je n'en peux plus de rester debout."

Alors qu'elle tirait une chaise, un croissant en main, Naminé s'étonna soudain d'apercevoir un couteau entre les doigts de la plus jeune. Un air étrangement sérieux, pourtant toujours aussi calme, vint déranger les traits de son visage.

"- Tu n'es pas obligée de commencer à cuisiner dès maintenant, tu sais ?

\- Ouais, mais j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Puis ce sera fait, comme ça.

\- Tu comptes déjà faire cuire les frites ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, restera plus qu'à les faire chauffer ce soir.

\- Tu vas perdre du temps. Elles seront déjà chaudes si tu les enfournes avant de manger, inutile d'allumer le four deux fois.

\- Oh."

Ce détail, Xy n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Elle pensait rentabiliser ses heures libres en s'occupant d'une tâche qu'elle n'aurait ensuite plus sur les épaules. Mais les mots de Naminé faisaient sens, elle devait l'avouer. Enfin, c'était toujours ça de fait, non ?

"- J'attendrai plus tard, alors."

L'autre hocha simplement la tête, puis elle vint planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de la viennoiserie entre ses mains. Son regard, cependant, s'attarda sur les rectangles jaunes entassés dans le plat tout près d'elle. Un soupire. Xion se crispa.

"- Ça va pas ?

\- Laisse." la blanche tendit la main vers sa semblable pour récupérer son couteau. "Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Non mais t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas de le faire.

\- Le problème n'est pas là."

D'elle même, et dans un geste étonnamment délicat, l'artiste récupéra et l'outil et la planche, ainsi que le saladier rempli de petits féculents. Elle disposa le tout devant elle avant de reprendre l'activité de sa moitié, d'une minutie fort précise.

"- Tu les as mal découpées."

Oh. Le cœur de Xion se serra un peu. Elle se sentait maladroite.

"- Désolée.

\- Elles sont toutes inégales." pour exemple, Naminé désigna quelques frites de tailles variées, certaines bien fines faces à d'autres. "Elles ne vont pas cuire de la même manière, et ça se sentira dans leur goût. C'est désagréable de tomber sur un morceau de pomme de terre qui n'a pas fini de cuire."

Comme une enfant prise en faute, Xion baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Les gestes souples de la princesse aux crayons semblaient en effet bien plus efficaces que les siens. Elle tranchait nettement de parfaites lignes jaunes, là où ses mains bienveillantes mais malhabiles offraient des morceaux parfois très différents. Peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser l'autre s'occuper du repas, au final. La cuisine, ça n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection.

"- Regarde, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Pardon. J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Il va falloir la prendre. J'aimerai éviter d'avoir à repasser derrière toi chaque fois que tu t'approches des fourneaux."

Son ton sonnait comme une réprimande. Xion n'osa plus rien dire, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de son opposée se posent sur elle. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta un bref sourire pour l'autre. Il lui sembla qu'on le lui rendait, mais l'échange fut si bref qu'elle l'avait peut-être rêvé.

"- Je peux faire autre chose ? "

Naminé secoua la tête.

"- Laisse. Je vais terminer, ça ira plus vite."

Si elle chercha quelques traces d'un potentiel coup d'œil bienveillant, la lettreuse s'en trouva déçu. Rien, seulement le sérieux qui la gagnait lorsqu'elle s'appliquait à une tâche, et cette fatigue au coin de l'œil qui témoignait d'une longue journée de cours et de travaux fastidieux. Comprenant que ses nerfs devaient se jouer de la gribouilleuse, Xion préféra la laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Elle lui ferait supporter son babillage une autre fois - et puis, elle devait bien avoir un devoir qui traînait quelque part.

"- D'acc. Du coup je te laisse, je vais reprendre mes cours."

L'autre la regarda quelques secondes, un peu étonnée, puis elle haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter. La noiraude fila sans se soucier de l'étrange malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac.

xoxoxox

[Isa]

**Tu as le changement de salle, pour la syntaxe ?**

Non mais je suis sur la fac aujourd'hui, je vais aller vérifier

Ils sont ou déjà les tableaux ?

**Sous l'escalier du premier étage, je crois**

Ah, c'est bon !

On est en GA 135

**D'accord**

**Merci**

xoxoxox

"- Par contre je mange pas ici ce soir, je vais rejoindre Isa et Aé. On se fait un truc en ville.

-Bien.

\- Je rentrerai sûrement avant 20h."

Naminé haussa les épaules, sans répondre. C'est à peine si elle leva les yeux de son carnet pour regarder sa petite amie quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Sa main s'activait toujours, venant colorer la feuille d'un bout de pastel. Xion se pencha curieusement par-dessus son épaule pour observer le résultat.

"- Et je vais sûrement passer l'aprem avec Isa samedi, on va faire nos cartes à la bibliothèque. Y a l'air d'y avoir des trucs cools."

La princesse blanche hocha la tête, puis reposa délicatement son pastel. Elle scruta quelques secondes les traits qui s'entremêlaient sur sa feuille, critique, avant de s'emparer d'autres outils pour venir les corriger. Ses doigts bougeaient alors délicatement, dans un souci de précision.

"- T'as encore beaucoup de boulot ?

\- Assez, mais ça devrait aller pour ce soir.

\- T'as de l'avance ?

\- Non, mais certains de nos enseignants ne relèvent qu'une partie des devoirs. Je passerai rapidement sur ceux que je ne compte pas rendre.

\- Bon courage."

Elle aurait bien voulu lui sourire, Xion, à sa dame en robe légère, mais ses prunelles semblaient ne jamais vouloir quitter le papier où elles se posaient. Toujours cette même expression neutre sur son visage, et cette ride entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle les plissaient brièvement quand elle rencontrait une difficulté. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais ses yeux exprimaient nombres d'émotions brèves avant de retrouver leur calme sérieux. Dans un élan d'encouragement, la brunette déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa semblable, son pouce venant affectueusement caresser sa nuque. Elle lui souhaitait bon courage, une fois encore, à sa manière.

Tout le corps de Naminé se crispa. Elle remua légèrement la tête, dans un brusque élan d'agacement. Rien de méchant, mais la surprise poussa la plus jeune à retirer ses doigts. Un sentiment désagréable vint se loger dans son ventre.

Avait-elle mal agi ?

"- Ça va ?

\- Oui."

Le bruit du pastel qui frottait contre la feuille, toujours.

"- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, Xion."

Mal à l'aise, la dénommée se recula un peu. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans les réponses de la blonde, un relent désagréable. Rien dans son ton, sa voix gardait cette douceur naturelle, mais la brièveté de ses mots la frappait. Peut-être l'aînée n'avait-elle pas envie qu'on vienne lui faire la conversation alors qu'elle s'appliquait à rester concentrée. Xion jugeait que le moment était finalement mal choisi pour discuter, et elle se retira silencieusement dans sa chambre. Sur sa table, le petit voyant vert du téléphone lui rappelait qu'Isa lui avait certainement répondu - à moins qu'il ne se soit agi d'Aerith. Elle sourit. Le petit serpent entortillé entre ses entrailles desserra son étreinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! C'était comment ? Pas trop plat ? C'est peut-être moi qui me fait des idées sur le rythme du chapitre.  
> A la prochaine !


End file.
